I know
by wicked x
Summary: Daisy has the brilliant plan to sleep with James Sirius Potter so he will stop his stalking ways. She can't let James continue this way so the perfect plan is to give James what he wants from her, so he can finally let her go instead of scaring guys away that are even mildly interested. Sound like a fool proof plan, right? What could go wrong? A lot, I know…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**This is the very first time I'm writing a fanfiction for NaNoWriMo (also the very first story I upload on the internet that I'm writing for NaNoWriMo). Which means, I will upload almost daily (unless for some reason internet doesn't work) and there will be some grammar mistakes (but that can also happen because English isn't my native language).  
>I hope you like it, if you were crazy enough to click on this story!<strong>

**Jill**

A girl with blond hair was standing at the bottom of a stairs. Her bright blue eyes were looking upstairs while a sigh escaped her lips. She was always the first one down and always had to wait. When she saw a girl with brown hair a smile formed on her lips. "Took you long enough, Kelly," the girl said with a smirk. "I was almost afraid I had to wait till I had company."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you," Kelly said with a smile.

"I know," the girl said. "You are the best friend a girl can have." She put her arm around the girls shoulder and together they walked through the portrait of the fat lady that was already open.

"Isn't he at Quidditch practice anyway?" Kelly asked with a twinkle in her brown hair. The blond shrugged her shoulders, while she contemplated the question.

"I wouldn't know," she said. "I haven't nicked the schedule from Roxanne, yet." Her heels were making sounds in the normally crowded hallways.

"There is always a first time for everything."

The rest of their walk was in silence, since neither of the girls could think of anything else then the breakfast their stomachs were dying to have. They quietly sat down at the long table they shared with their house, the brave Gryffindor. The blond girl took quick notice of who were seated, but was relieved when the person she was looking for was indeed gone. The source of her daily frustration, James Sirius Potter.

"Just two more years until we graduate, Daisy," Kelly said with a knowing smile on her face, because she had seen her best friend checking the table like she did most mornings and it always made her smile or frown.

"Two _long_ years," Daisy said with a eyebrow raised. But her attention was soon directed to a boy in a blue uniform that was looking in her direction on another table. She smiled and waved, before she continued eating.

"Which poor guy are you trying to hit on now?" Kelly said while a chuckle escaped her lips. It wasn't uncommon to find Daisy with a guy, one would almost call it an addiction. Even though she hasn't been on as many dates as she would have liked.

"Poor guy?" Daisy asked with a innocent smile. "He isn't a poor guy, he is a lucky guy." A snort escaped Kelly's lips. Daisy gave a playful glare in her direction.

"I don't want to know," Kelly said while a shudder went through her spine. Some things were better off not knowing. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because you love me," Daisy said with a smirk on her lips. "I bring out the best of you and I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"But Princess Daisy I don't know what to do without you," a male voice said behind the blondes back. Daisy rolled her eyes towards her best friend. Just when she thought she gotten away this morning and she only had to deal with _that_ in class.

"I'm not a princess," Daisy hissed towards her constant annoyance. "Good morning Fred, how was Quidditch practice?" She saw Kelly hiding an smile in her hands. Only her best friend would find her frustration amusing.

The red haired sat in front of her, with a smirk on his face. "It was good," he said, not asking how she knew, because the muddy Quidditch clothes he wore answered that question. "Why don't you come watch next time so you can see for yourself?" Daisy gave the black haired guy still behind her a look, as if it was an answer enough. The red badge on his shirt with a C on it should.

"I watch practice, just not yours," Daisy said with a smirk on her face. A gasp behind her was the reaction she hoped to get. "The boys in our team just won't do for me."

"There are some fine men in Ravenclaw, aren't there?" Kelly asked her best friend with a wink, playing along. Daisy pretended to think over the question, before giving a nod.

"They sure do," she answered. She stood up from her seat and gave Fred a little wave. "While I don't mind _your_ company I really must be going." Kelly also stood up from her seat and as they linked their arms they walked away from the two boys. One with an amused look, the other with a livid look on his face. While the girls left the Great Hall, James sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"One day I'm going to marry that girl," he said in an convinced tone. Fred almost chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"Keep dreaming, mate, keep dreaming," was his reply.

"Miss Rosier can I have a word?" Daisy turned around to face professor Longbottom, who was the one to address her. Kelly stopped walking when she noticed her best friend stopping.

"Shall I grab your bag for you?" she asked, while Daisy gave a grateful nod to her best friend. They both knew their head of House would just ask from her what he wanted if he hadn't wanted to do so in private.

"Have I done something wrong?" Daisy asked worried to her head of House, since she couldn't find another reason why he wanted to talk to her in private.

"Not that I know of," he said with a reassuring smile. Daisy followed the professor wondering what he needed from her. She wasn't in trouble, what could he want from her then? He opened his office and Daisy made herself comfortable in the seat in front of his desk.

"If you'll excuse me being blunt, why would you need me for?" Daisy asked confused. Professor Longbottom sat sown in his office seat and made a gesture to the bowl full of candy on his desk.

"Would you care for some candy?" he asked with a smile on his face. Daisy looked at him with surprise clearly on her face. He wouldn't have called her in to ask if she wanted candy, would he?

"No, thank you," Daisy said. She looked through his office to see all kinds of plants, half of them she had never seen before, but knew they were rare. It was no secret to the students professor Longbottom collected rare plants.

"The teachers and I had a talk about you," professor Longbottom started and Daisy's blue eyes wondered back to the professor. Didn't he just say she wasn't in any trouble? Normally the teachers spoke to one another when there was trouble. Daisy's silence was enough encouragement to continue. "We were looking at your school results where you just barely scrape an A and compared them to your O.W.L. results where you got only O's."

Were they going to accuse her of cheating? But by then she remembered him saying she wasn't in trouble, then what was this about? "I'm not sure I'm following," Daisy said, trying to solve the puzzle in her head. Where was he going with this?

"We were wondering why you would do so poorly in class when you could clearly do so much better," professor Longbottom said with confusion in his voice. Daisy could feel a blush starting on her cheeks. She couldn't possibly explain her reasons for that to her _professor_ now, could she? She opened her mouth a few times to answer, but since she couldn't really think of an appropriate answer she closed it again. "We want to advice you not to get up in peer pressure."


	2. Tutor

**Hi!  
>Thank you KateA001 for replying it really made my day!<br>Also a big thank you for the people who clicked favorite or follow!  
>Enjoy!<br>Jill**

Peer pressure! Why hadn't she thought of that? It was a better alternative then the real reason she did. "You are right," Daisy said with a smile that would suggest, she was ashamed to admit she would fall for peer pressure. "But you have to understand that reputation is everything for sixteen year old girls, like myself." A apologetic smile formed on Daisy's face, a sincere one this time. "I you don't mind, I would like to get to class before I'm late."

When professor Longbottom made a gesture to the door, Daisy bolted out of the office. That was probably one of the most humiliated things she had to endure. She quickly made her way to potions before professor Longbottom changed his mind and would call her back.

In potions Daisy sat besides Kelly in the back of the room, barely making it on time. Which was a relief so she wouldn't have to tell professor Borage where she was and in addition the rest of her classmates. Kelly gave her best friend her bag, while giving her a questioning look. Daisy mouthed later to her, as professor Borage began teaching and he didn't allow any disturbance while he explained. Daisy was often more than not, jealous in the way professor Borage had this natural talent at this. He just had this way when he talked you couldn't help but listen to what he was saying. Unlike professor Binn, which she was lucky to not have anymore. Even a ghost would be bored to that by that voice, even if he was one.

When professor Borage was done with explaining, Kelly turned to Daisy. "You will get the ingredients and then I want to know all about what professor Longbottom wanted," she ordered. Daisy gave the brunette a smile and followed her command. She knew it was better to sometimes do as she was told, then argue, because it was most likely that after the argument Kelly still got her way. Since Kelly's mother was someone high in the political ladder in the muggle world, Kelly was a natural in arguments, since she had learned from the best.

As soon as Daisy sat down with the ingredients she had to take one glance at her best friend to read her face that clearly said it all, spill. "He wanted to talk about my grades," she whispered to the brunette next to her. "How I didn't do my best in class and they could see from my O.W.L. results I could do so much better." The triumph look on her best friends face said it all. She agreed with professor Longbottom, like Daisy knew she would, she had told her this before. "And then he wanted to know why."

A chuckle escaped from the brunettes lips. "I wonder what you told him, since I beg to differ you didn't tell him the truth."

"As if," Daisy said horrified. "I couldn't really tell him that, but he gave the perfect excuse all by himself. He was talking about how I shouldn't fall for peer pressure and I took the bait. It was the perfect excuse after all and I couldn't come up with something else." She took her knife to squeeze the beans they needed for the fluid they provided.

"For once I couldn't agree more," Kelly said with an amused smile on her face. "Do you're going to listen and finally let the rest of the world see you aren't as stupid as you let the rest of the students see?"

"No," Daisy said with a smile. "I made something up about the reputation I needed to keep."

"Which isn't that far from the truth."

While professor Borage wasn't that strict when it came to talking in his class it was a whole different story when they had Transfiguration. And luck had it that Kelly en Daisy hadn't the luxury to sit next to each other because they had been talking too many times in the past. Daisy still though she was the one who was the most unlucky since she had to sit next to her enemy, even though he didn't share that taught. James Potter considered it his lucky day when professor Night put Daisy next to him. Daisy had tried to switch seats with her best friend, who was seated next to Fred Weasley but it her hope had been in vain. The more she had whined, the less likely professor Night had seemed to change her seating arrangement. Life was unfair, but it didn't change anything acknowledging that fact. Besides professor Night must have known, since she was a wise woman, that Daisy would keep her mouth shut sitting next to Potter, while she would have continued talking to Fred. Kelly had kept quiet, after a treat that the next time she would talk, she would have been put next to a Slytherin. Something that also made Fred stop talking. So it wasn't really hard to guess why Daisy wasn't in a cheerful mood when Potions was ending and she made her way to her seat where the most annoying boy of the world already was. His potion had been perfect, like it always was and had the honor of leaving class early. Daisy could have done the same thing but there were two obstacles with that plan. One, she would have left class the same time as former named and two, she would have shown the rest that she wasn't the dunderhead she portrayed to be.

"You know I could always tutor you so you wouldn't fail Potions," was the first thing that left his mouth when Daisy took her seat. The offer would have been nice if she hadn't seen the suggestive look Potter wore on his face. Normally Daisy would have welcomed the offer with open arms, it meant her strategy was working after all, but this was Potter. She had two options, to ignore it, like she would have done if she was in her right mind, or she could choose to comment. Needles to say, she choose option number two.

"Yeah, and the you can, like, tutor me in anatomy," Daisy said in an cheerful tone, while she twirled her hair with her finger. Sarcasm was clearly leaking trough her voice. Daisy hated people who used like in an sentence, when there wasn't meant to be a like. She had seriously heard girls abuse it. A smirk formed on her lips. "If I wanted someone to tutor me, I would find someone else." For someone who had made it his life mission to stalk her, he sure didn't know her that well, to have not seen that one coming. It wasn't a secret Daisy had her fair share of tutors, but never were there tutors she hadn't handpicked herself.

"You could have just said no," Potter said with a huff, seeing as his plan didn't go as well as he would have liked. Daisy looked at him in disbelief. Did he honestly believe it himself?


	3. Some poor guy

**Hi!  
>I have already replied to my latest review, but I thought it was only fair I also answered this here.<br>Yes there will be some things you don't understand. Now.  
>Where would be the fun in reading stories if there wouldn't be any mysteries in it?<br>But she/he also had a good point, that James wasn't really stalking her, so from somewhere when my wordcount is around 9k, there will be more stalking.  
>I hadn't done that, because I didn't wanted to put al the focus on those two, but I have to agree, they are in it too little to call it stalking.<br>Hope I answered some questions you might have!  
>Jill<strong>

"Like you would have taken no as an answer. You never listen when I give you that answer," Daisy said with a snort. She could clearly remember all the time he asked her out and she would tell him no as her answer. Luck was for once on her side when professor Night made a clear sign she wanted to start her class. That meant no more talking and since Potter didn't want the seating to be changed yet again, he kept quiet.

"Miss Miller would you like to give every student an snail," she started, which Kelly responded at by getting up. No more talking, even if she didn't like sitting next to Potter, she sure did like it was only in Transfiguration where there was a no talking policy. Maybe luck wasn't always on her side, things could have been worse. At least there were no projects to be covered in Transfiguration, Daisy had checked the textbook in that department as soon as she had found out who she was seated next to.

The walk to lunch was quiet, since neither of the friends had anything to say to each other. There was no new gossip they hadn't already discussed and they had no new topic, since both knew what they had done in class. Besides, they had already discussed what professor Longbottom wanted from her when they were in Potions, but their silence was never awkward. When you were friend with one another, for more than five years, uncomfortable silence was a rare thing. They only happened when they fought and when you know so much about the other, fights never lasted long. Soon however, Daisy had seen the Ravenclaw boy she was flirting with that morning and the easy grin that appeared on Daisy's face, alerted Kelly of that fact.

"See you soon?" Daisy asked her best friend, which was in other words, do you mind if I go? Kelly rarely minded, since she knew her best friend and also knew she couldn't change her. Not that she would of wanted to, Daisy wouldn't have been Daisy if she didn't have her fair share of boys. She was moody and easily frustrated when she hadn't talked –or flirted to be more exact- with a guy in a long time. And a long time was for Daisy if it was more than a week and she always made sure she had enough time for her best friend.

"Good luck," Kelly said with an easy smile of her own, before she made her way to James en Fred. Even though Daisy couldn't stand James, Kelly and he actually could get along, but she would always choose her best friend over him. A fact that was never spoken aloud, but was common knowledge between the two.

"Where did princess Daisy go off to now?" Fred asked her when she sat down with a amused smirk on his face. Kelly showed an amused smile of her own. Fred would never tell Daisy the nickname he had adopted from James, because he would die a slow and painful dead, but when she wasn't around he would always call her by it. She knew not to bother correcting him, because he wouldn't change his ways.

"Some poor guy, she won't know the name of three days from now," Kelly said with an easy smile. Daisy had an rule where she wouldn't date guys longer than three days, because she couldn't become too attached. She had seen James' eyes wondering to the Ravenclaw table where Daisy had easy made her way. She felt a pang in her heart for the poor guy, not that she had a crush on him or anything, but it was easy to see he was pining for a girl he would never have.

"She will come back to me," James said, and if she didn't know any better she would have believed him. He was that convinced of his words, but the problem was she _did_ know better. His crush would always be just that, a crush. Kelly however didn't have it in her heart to tell him the truth. So she did what she did do best, change the subject.

"Have you two studied for the test we have tomorrow for Potions?" she asked with a smile on her face, because she knew that the guys studied hard for their grades even when they tried to convince others they didn't. She was in on their secret, they wouldn't lie to her. Their sheepish looks told her all, they had, but they wouldn't admit it there, scared that other might listen to the words they would say.

"We never study, one would think you would have already known," Fred said with his matter of fact voice, but she could see in his eyes that he had. They were such good boys, when they weren't busy pulling pranks on others.

"O right, I forgot," Kelly said amused. "Just like you haven't had anything to do with the vortex in the Slytherin common room this morning?"

"How did you know about that?" James asked her in an accused voice. Had the Slytherins really made that known? Normally the Slytherin students kept everything that happened to them or their common room a secret. It was like a vault, which made it that much easier to prank them.

"You keep forgetting I am a perfect," Kelly said while she pointed at the button on her robes, she saw the face of James paling, since he had just confessed they were behind it. He hadn't denied it, like he normally would have. "Don't worry, I told them it couldn't have been the two of you, because you had practice this morning and had to be up early." Kelly rolled her eyes, she had never betrayed her two friends. She had no plans to suddenly start with it. She knew the only reason she had been made perfect was in the hopes she would turn the two in, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

"I bet Albus wasn't looking that happy when you told him that," Fred said amused, because it was not difficult to guess the news came from his little cousin and James younger brother. Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"He had no evidence, so there wasn't much he could do," she said bored. She had have the conversation many, many times with the little snake but without evidence and the clear statement of Kelly that they had been in bed at the time, there wasn't much he could do about it. The two pranksters had learned well in the past, while they had been caught too many times to count in the beginning, they were getting better at hiding evident.

"We owe you," James told her in a sincere tone, which made Kelly smile. How many times she had heard him say that.

"I know," she said, while she began eating the things she had put on her plate, successfully ending the conversation they had and mentally congratulating herself with the subject change. Both of the boys hadn't even had the slightest clue she did. She was that good after all.


	4. Wash my socks

**Hi!  
>Since I wasn't able to update yesterdag, this chapter will be longer than the others.<br>Work and school took a toll on my time, sorry about that.  
>Hope you enjoy!<br>Jill**

Later in the afternoon, Daisy and Kelly had found themselves a spot in the grass under a tree with their Potions book in front of them. The sun was still shining and till fall could really start in their plan was to soak as much of the sunlight as they could.

"How was your lunch date?" Kelly asked curious, since Daisy and she hadn't discussed it yet, like they normally would. But since Daisy wanted to become a healer and she wanted to get into the ministry they didn't share all their classes anymore.

"It was fun, he was really nice and then…" Daisy stopped for dramatic effect, since she liked being dramatic, "he introduced me to his girlfriend, who wasn't all that happy I was talking to him." Daisy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really get the fuss, she would _never_ in a million years steal someone boyfriend. An interest, she wouldn't mind, but never someone's boyfriend. If she had to keep count of everyone who had a crush on someone, she could never even talk to a boy, let alone date. But she defiantly crossed the line of it meant to ruin some ones relationship. "I don't really get why so was so hostile to me, I have never done something to her."

Kelly had to smirk at the naïve thoughts from her best friends. Daisy couldn't see that most girls felt threatened by the blond girl, while all she wanted was to befriend girls so she had someone else besides Kelly to talk to.

"I don't smell, do I?" Daisy asked with genuine curiosity. This managed to make Kelly laughter at her words. While she could go through guys like there was no tomorrow, she was innocent when it came to the cruelty from girls.

"No, you don't," Kelly said between her laughter, while she watched the confused face of her best friend. "She feels threatened by you, scared you are going to steal her boyfriend." Daisy wrinkled her eyebrows.

"I would never do such thing," she said in disbelief. Kelly giggled, she just couldn't help herself.

"I know that. You know that," Kelly started her lecture, "but _she_ doesn't." For someone who liked gossiping, she didn't know the gossips that were about herself. But Daisy didn't get the reference to the gossip, since she so obvious never heard them before.

"She looked really nice," Daisy pouted, before she began reading her book again for some last minute studying. In which Kelly couldn't help but shook her head. Her best friend was stupid for pretending to be stupid.

"Are you going to watch the game Saturday?" Potter asked during dinner, having found the seat next to Daisy. A sigh escaped her lips. There were so many places to sit and he had to sit next to her. She gave the boy with the unruly hair next to her a glare. She had never missed a Quidditch game, but she had never told him she had gone. Whenever he asked her answer was in a broom closet, in the library or in her bed, since those options were so much more entertaining.

"This Saturday?" Daisy asked in fake surprise. She tapped her finger to her chin to make a thinking face. Then she shook her head. "No this Saturday I have to wash my socks." She gave Potter an innocent smile, while he looked at her in surprise.

"But don't the house elves wash them?" he asked confused. Daisy rolled her eyes. She knew she was naïve –Kelly had told her many times- but she was certain she wasn't this naïve.

"Do they?" Daisy asked bored, to emprise, she really did know they do that. She tapped her fingers on the table. "Well then, since being subtle doesn't work I will go with being blunt: I don't want to watch." Potter looked at her scandalized, but didn't know Daisy couldn't have told a bigger lie. She always watched the games, since she could look at all the hot boys, who were in the Quidditch team. It was a good thing she didn't play, because she wouldn't focus on the game, but only focus on the players.

"Auch, mate," Fred said sympathetic while he put and arm around the shoulder of his best friend. For this comment Daisy shot him a glare too. She wasn't hard on him, she had tried to be subtle. It wasn't her fault that every time she would only tell him no, he would whine. Not that his whining ever did any good, it only made her want to hit him.

"It's not like his ego couldn't take it," Daisy said, while she cursed Kelly for being a perfect and having to do rounds while there was dinner. She was perfectly fine on her own, she hadn't missed company –only the company from her best friend, but she couldn't have that.

"You're probably right," Fred said with a lazy grin on his face, deeming his food more important than his best friend for the time being, since he stuffed his face in it. Daisy quickly looked away, before the food she just ate came back up. She had seen Fred eat before and it always reminded her why she never watched. It was good that Potter was best friends with Fred, since it gave her an excuse to be gone before Fred started eating. How he got his fair share of girls, she would never know. Probably something to do with his annoyingly good looks, because it certainly weren't his table manners.

"Pig," Daisy mumbled under her breath, but she mustn't have been quiet enough with her insult, because Potter started chuckling right next to her.

"He is," he whispered in agreement. So she wasn't the only one who found it disgusting, but the fact that Potter and her were agreeing on something didn't sit right with her either. It was far better if he shared his table manners with his cousin, but he was a gentleman.

"Shut up," Daisy responded, because even thought the insult originally came from her, it didn't sit well with her. Potter was Freds best friend and friends didn't agree to insult from other. Only friends had the privileged to insult each other, since they knew none of it was true. It wasn't the best come back she had, but it was effective all the same, the rest of dinner he didn't say a word to her, which was what she had been aiming for. Too bad it didn't happen all the time, normally he wouldn't listen to anything she had to say –or in better terms demand- and pretended she hadn't said no to his date requests. It made her smile all the same, when he did in fact didn't utter a word, since it was the most silent she would ever was going to get him.

"So how were your classes?" Daisy asked Fred, since they could finally have a normal conversation, without being interrupted and since he had his first share of food, he didn't feel the need to grovel it all down. It was his second helping after all, she knew she was save to look at him again.

"They were alright, I already did my homework," she said while he shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes life was unfair. Fred had known his whole life that he wanted to work in his Fathers shop, while Daisy hadn't figured it out since last year when she had talked with professor Longbottom, but Fred also only had three classes, since working at the shop didn't have that many requirements. Not as many as becoming a healer had. So Fred had a lot of free time, where he could make his homework, while Daisy sometimes wondered where the end of hers was. Also Fred had the full support of his family, where as Daisy didn't. She could still see the scandalized look of her mother when she had told her in the summer she wanted to become a healer, because working wasn't for the rich. She had truly looked disappointed at her only child for even thinking of such thing, but luckily for her, he father had melted her mother's anger down and had approved of her, for thinking about her future. Since he had seen the heartbroken look in her face and knew they weren't always were going to be around. While her mother had wanted to be active in the war, her dad –while being a pureblood himself- couldn't see the need in it, but normally would take her mother's side, because he loved her that much. There were times it was sickening, they had their moments where you just had to look away, but there were times where she wished for the same.

"Bet you did," Daisy said while keeping her tone cheerful, there was something she could always count on, boys were clueless, so it wasn't a surprise when Fred couldn't detect her jealousy. She prided herself in her knowledge that were boys. They were so easy to read. She knew Fred did care about his schoolwork, while he pretended he didn't, because she did the same. They were alike and they bonded because of that. Fred was the only one besides Kelly who knew she wasn't a dunderhead and that she could do much better then she showed in class. The teachers knew too, but they only knew because of her O.W.L. results, before they thought she was a lost cause. Fred was the only one who figured it out himself, without looking at her results to know she was the same as him. He even kept it an secret for Potter or else he wouldn't have asked to tutor her. She had an guess he knew, with the way he looked at her while he asked her, but even though it would put him off her back, her pride wouldn't let her tell him. It would let him in her life, even a bit and she detested the idea, even if it was a small part of her life. He stalked her enough as it was. She never let anyone into her life, she was too proud for that. She liked having her secrets.

"Aren't the perfect rounds over by now?" Fred asked very subtle, but Daisy knew what he meant. Kelly's round was over and normally this was the time she abandoned them again, which she did. She would never voluntary spend more time around Potter than she had to. She gave him a grateful look and gave Potter a glare, when she saw he was about to protest. It had been so nice of him to be quiet, why did he have to stop?

"Thanks, mate," he said upset, because Daisy had shut up his protest with her look. He was like a lost puppy, something Daisy didn't appreciate. She had never asked Potter to like her in that way, she knew she was never going to going to return it. It was best they stayed enemies.

"I'll see you later," Daisy said with a smile towards Fred while she grabbed her bag, she still hadn't disposed in her room. Kelly was almost late for her rounds by the time they had come into the castle and while normally Daisy would have taken Kelly's and her bag to the room right away, her stomach had protested by that idea so they had agreed to meet by the doors of the Great Hall. Reason for her to drag two bags, instead of one. She picked the sandwich she had made for her best friend and gave Fred a wave. She had promised Kelly she would help her with her homework and it was a lot, so it was better not to waste any time.

She ran towards the door, before Potter could say anything to her and she felt obligated to hit him on his head. That boy had an ego that was too big for his own good. He had placed himself on a pedestal and would the fall be hard when he would be brought down. It was her guilty pleasure, to see that day come. She would be the first –and probably only one- to cheer when that would happen. It was his own fault for making her the common enemy for his fan girls, because in their eyes, nobody rejected their hero. If only they had the common sense to realize, that when she didn't say yes, it would be less of an competition for his heart. Every time she would tell him no, it meant another night would be open for them, but no, they couldn't see it that way. She would truly never understand those girls!


	5. New Victim

**Hi!  
>I really appreciate all you guys reading!<br>See you tomorrow when the next update will take place!  
>Jill<strong>

"Kelly!" Daisy shouted when she saw her best friend in a corner, even when there was no reason to shout. It wasn't like Kelly would leave without her, since they had agreed to meet. She waved the sandwich she had stolen for her best friend and pushed it in her hands when she was close enough. She knew her best friend hated it when she had all the attention, even when there weren't that many people in the hallway, but it had made them look. It was the sole reason for shouting. She didn't miss the scowl her best friend shot her way, but the peace offering she provided, she couldn't resist.

"Really Daisy?" Kelly asked, but it was a rhetorical question, because she knew the answer. Yes really. The grin on Daisy's face said it all. She loved being the center of attention and she found it odd that Kelly didn't share her opinion. How else would she find guys that would take notice of her? She knew she had the looks for guys to turn around, but she wasn't the only one with looks. It wasn't something she could help, but she had to put herself on the map somehow. Or else they would think she was just another fan girl of Potter, because he invested most of his time in her. Besides she had done it so many times to Kelly, that she didn't even pretended to be mad anymore, because they were opposites and she had accepted it, a long time ago. While Daisy brought out Kelly from her shyness, Kelly made sure Daisy toned down a notch or two. She had been worse. She had loved to shout everything, while she would talk in a normal voice now a days.

"Ready for your Transfiguration tutoring?" Daisy asked with an innocent smile, pretending she didn't cause the few students in the hallway to look at her. She even batted her eyes for the famous innocent look that resembled a puppy. Yes, you guessed it, the puppy look. She knew Kelly couldn't resist that look and often misused it. She wouldn't know what to do, when Kelly would find resistant to the look and she knew that dreaded day would come one day. Maybe she shouldn't use it that often, so she couldn't build resistant, but she knew she liked the abuse of it and wouldn't pull trough with her thoughts.

"Can't we do it another day?" Kelly asked hopeful, "I did forgive you after all?" But because it came out like an question it hadn't the desired effect, Daisy knew if she rescheduled now, Kelly would find another excuse tomorrow, she really didn't like Transfiguration and the only reason she had scraped an O.W.L. in it was because Daisy had tutored her almost every night when she had found out she would need the O.W.L. if she was to become an Auror, her lifelong dream.

So in answering the brunettes answer she simply shook her head, while she avoided looking in her hopeful brown eyes. She might misuse the puppy look, but she wasn't immune for it either. It was a good thing she had never let Kelly know this fact, or she have given in many times. She hadn't had done her homework, only to let her free night go to waste. She had made a promise last year that she would help her best friend and helping her best friend postpone her work, wasn't helping at all. "Come on, we are wasting daylight," Daisy said with a laugh on her lips. She loved to say things like that even when it didn't make sense, since one would normally say that in the morning and not in the evening.

Kelly groaned, but felt obligated to listen to the command from her best friend, she had after all asked for the help herself. If she ever wanted help later in the year it was best to listen to her now. She hated when people didn't get through their commitment and she wasn't going to start now. It had been worth the shot.

"Have you found a new victim?" Kelly asked while they were walking. She wasn't going to talk about Transfiguration on the way, no way! She had always referred to Daisy's boytoys as victims, since she couldn't say boytoy without insulting her best friend. At least victim was something she approved of, even when it was after a long discussion. She had to name them somehow and she could never remember their names. She had told Daisy it was because she didn't want them to know she was talking about them though.

"I did," Daisy said with a smug smile on her face. "He is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, the girlfriend of that guy this morning introduced me and had told me he didn't have a boyfriend." Her voice sounded surprised, that a girl had introduced her, but Kelly had a feeling it was because she wanted to mark her territory on her own boyfriend by leading Daisy's interest away. "Her name is Amy and she was actually really nice."

"Maybe she wants to be your friend," Kelly said with a proud smile on her face. Now that this Amy girl knew Daisy wasn't after her boyfriend, she wouldn't be a problem. She knew Daisy wanted to have more friends that were girls.

"You really think so?" Daisy asked with hope in her voice. Kelly knew everything there was to know about her, but she wasn't always available. It would have been nice to sit with someone else then the two pranksters in her House. One she tried to avoid, but was necessary to sit with when she wanted to talk to Fred and Fred she could have actually conversation with from time to time, but she couldn't gossip with them. They didn't get what color looked best on her when she would ask about make-up. The thought of asking that question made her smile amused.

"You could always try, since your new victim will be in Ravenclaw, you will be close to her without coming off as a stalker," Kelly said with a smile. Then she told the Fat Lady the password for entrance, since their talk lasted till they were in the common room. Almost glad, she didn't have to hear details about the latest victim. There was so much you could hear about someone, especially when you knew that said person would be history in only three days.


	6. How do you know?

**Hi!**

**I don't have much to say, really, so enjoy!  
>Jill<strong>

"Maybe I will," Daisy said with a smile on her face, before she began to look worried. "Would you mind if I sat with Ravenclaw tomorrow at lunch break? She's not going to replace you of course!" She was quick to explain, but she didn't need to worry, because her best friend simply shook her head with a smile on her face.

"All I want for you is to be happy," the brunette said to assure her best friend. Most lunches sat with her latest boytoy, so it wasn't like she would miss her. It was her time of day to catch up with James and Fred because she otherwise wouldn't get the chance. It was time for the blond in front of her to get more friends, since the other three girls they shared a room with didn't even share a glance towards the two girls. They were what Daisy would like to call them 'fan girls'. Not only for James, but Fred had his fair share of fan girls as well and they were simply jealous that Daisy and herself hang out with them from time to time. It didn't sit well with them when Kelly had told them she wouldn't introduce them, but had said if they wanted to talk to them they simply had to introduce themselves. The boys and the rest of the Weasley and Potter family however, were used to people only befriending them for their fame and had seen right through it, so their rivalry had began. Not that she minded in the slightest bit, of that was the only reason to befriend them, she rather not have them as friends at all.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Daisy said while she jumped up and down with happiness. She truly had the best friend! They secured a table in the corner of the common room and sat down, after Daisy was finished jumping up and down. There she started explaining everything professor Night had taught them that day and even perfected Kelly's wandwork they had to perform that day and Daisy had attempted to make it look like she had trouble with it, but had Kelly shown she knew exactly how it had to be preformed. Instead of being jealous for her best friend that knew how to do it without a effort, she was glad her best friend helped her perfect her wand movement without feeling the need to hide herself. She only let people see some part of her and she was the only person who had seen all. Sure, Fred had seen some bits, but he didn't know all there was to know about Daisy Rosier. She saw the bad but most importantly she also saw the good Daisy was. Whenever Kelly had a problem she would be the first to rise up and help her. It was hard to be mad at someone who only had the best intentions. She even had the courage to not string along boys she really liked, by letting them down after a few days. Not because she liked it, but because she had to. She knew there was no future in her relationships, so she would let them down gently. She would know, because everyone of Daisy's interest still wanted to be friends with her. She could still have friendly conversations with them, without them having to ask why. She never told them the real reason of course, Kelly wasn't that daft, but she never made them insecure or made them feel like they were the problem. There was more that meets the eye when it came down to Daisy.

"You really get it now right?" Daisy asked to be sure, when their tutoring session was over. Kelly nodded her head, but Daisy had seen her friend do that in the past and still not get anything. It had happened in her first few tutoring sessions, because Kelly had just wanted it to get over. "You're not saying it to get rid of it?"

Kelly looked amused at the blond girl in front of her. "I really get it, thank you," she said, truly grateful. She wouldn't have lasted the first few months without her help. She wouldn't even have been in that class without the help of the blonde.

"No need to thank me. That's what best friends are for," Daisy said with a smile. She never was good with compliments. Sure, she loved compliments about her appearance, but when it came to accomplishments it was a whole different story. When she turned around however, her whole mood changed. "He's looking, _again_."

Where ever she would go she could always feel eyes in the back of her head and when she did spotted him, she would most likely always spot him, he put parchment in the pockets of his robes. She never could figure out how he always knew where she was, especially when she had a new interest. He always would find a way to get in the way, like he didn't know she would never string her interest along for more than a few days. Whenever he would find out she had a new interest, before she had let the guy now, they were too nervous to actually talk to her.

"Princes Daisy!" he yelled at her while she rolled her eyes. Not again. How many times did she have to tell him she wasn't a princes and she didn't like him calling her that? Too many times to count, that many times. It had been such a peaceful day. She was about to turn around again to grab her things and head up to her dorm, when his next words stopped her movements. "Why don't you dump Davies already and go on that date with me you are dying to go on."

Daisy narrowed her eyes, while she gave him a glare. How did he know she was talking to Dylan Davies when he had been in the Great Hall at the time? She knew this, because after the talk she had sat with him at the table and he had clearly been at his second helping. It came with her upbringing, always know all about your enemy, so he can't surprise you. "How do you know about that?" The question had left her mouth without thinking about it, realizing to late she had just confirmed what he had said.


	7. Dibbs

**Hi!**  
><strong>There is only JamesDaisy in this chapted ;). Here was my turning point to make them appear more often together!  
>Jill<strong>

"So you _are_ going on a date with him," he said, while he looked angry. That was the moment she realized her mistake. She should have just left, when she had the idea to do so. A groan escaped her lips, there was no avoiding it now.

"I can date who ever I want Potter," she told him, just as angry as he seemed to be, but his anger wasn't directed at her. Hers however was directed at him. She hadn't even realized her feet had made their way towards him, till her finger jabbed his chest. "You don't own me."

"I do," was his simple reply, only feeding her anger some more.

"No you don't," she screamed at him in rage. He had to stop his delusional fantasy of her. She would never be his.

"I do. I called dibbs in third year," he said smugly, while Fred –who was behind Daisy- furiously shook his head to tell him that was a bad move. "So you are mine, princes Daisy." He got up, towering over her and looked at her possessive, while he gently grabbed her wrist, but it was too much for the anger building inside the blonde girl. If looks could kill, he would have been ten feet under.

"I am not, or will I ever be yours," Daisy said trough her teeth, while she really tried her best to keep her hands to herself, because if she didn't hold herself in, she would punch him. "Get that trough your thick skull!" With those words she turned around and stormed to her dorm, her bag forgotten in the corner. Kelly looked worried towards the girls stairs before she focused on the one person who could make Daisy this angry.

"_How_ did you know that?" Kelly asked curious lacing her voice, but also with accusing, because he had made her best friend angry yet again. But all James did was shrugging his shoulders and telling her he had seen the two of them talking. Kelly believed him at the time, but it had kept her thinking when she had heard Daisy's side of the story. How did he know? Had Amy blabbed? But what could have been her motive?

When Daisy went on her morning jog, she heard footstep behind her that made her turn around, she did however she wished she hadn't. "Princes Daisy!" Potter yelled to get her attention, even when she had already seen him. A sigh escaped her lips. Really? That early in the morning? She was always one of the first to get out of bed, because she knew not many did, so she had peace and quiet when she went for a jog. How had he known she was here, she wasn't seen from the Gryffindor tower, she was across the lake for Merlin's sake.

"Go away," Daisy replied to the boy that was fast gaining up on her, but it was like talking to air, because he didn't listen to her. Why was he always where she was, the morning jogs were the only place she could get some peace and quiet, but she had the feeling she could say goodbye to those moments too. The only safe place would have been her dorm and she didn't liked being locked up, it made her feel claustrophobic. She suddenly stopped, when she could hear the footsteps closing in on her. Potter hadn't anticipated this and ran into her back, which made her fall. She closed her eyes to prepare for the impact with the ground, since she couldn't catch herself, but hands closed around her waist to prevent her from falling.

Brown eyes looked worried in her blue ones, but she wasn't fooled by them. "Normally I would say thank you, but you were the reason I was falling in the first place."

Potter looked at her stunned, before his hand rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Why did you stop all of the sudden?" he asked, like it was all her fault! Since she was on a roll to hate his guts, she didn't notice he had simply been curious, not blaming her at all.

"If you would have just listened to me when I told you to go away, you wouldn't have ran into me!" Daisy said with a groan of frustration, but by then she realized he still had his hands on her waist. With a lot of strength, she pushed his hands away and walked out of his hold. "Don't touch me!"

Potter put his hands in the air as a innocent gesture, but since they were up he couldn't help himself but put his hands trough his hair. This gesture made a whole lot of the girls in the castle swoon at the side, but Daisy wasn't one of them. It irritated her that he would constantly touch his hair, knowing how most girls reacted. "I was just trying to help," Potter said in a calm tone, but Daisy wouldn't have any of it. She needed her moment of peace and quiet, to keep her sanity. She made most decisions about her life in those morning jogs. She still needed to decide if befriending Amy would be good, would Amy want to be her friend when she wouldn't be with Dylan anymore? They had to be friend or else Amy wouldn't introduce them.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Daisy said frustrated. She wanted to get back in her own little world so she could solve her problem. She stomped her foot like a little child and looked at Potter as if he had eaten her last candy. "Now leave me alone!"

"But then you would miss me," Potter said in his arrogant voice. Could he be more immature?

"No I would not," Daisy said while her hands were slipping in fist yet again. One of these days she wouldn't have the power to hold herself back and secretly she was looking forward to that day.

"Everyone misses me," Potter said as if it were a fact. Daisy simply shook her head. The size of the ego of this guy, it was unbelievable. It was a good thing they were standing outside, because Daisy would otherwise be afraid the castle would collapse by the size.

"Keep dreaming," Daisy said while she patted his cheek, before she resumed her walk, not seeing that the guy she left behind was stunned in silence with his hand on the cheek she had just touched.


	8. Not a princess

Daisy took a shower when she was back in the dorm she shared with the four other girls. There was of course Kelly, who was the best friend in the world but there were also the three other girls that the two girls had nicknamed the triplets. Not that they looked anything alike, but they were the presidents of the 'I heart James-club' and sadly, the club was a real thing.

Of course Potter didn't know of the existence of the club, but his ego was already big enough as it was. There was Cloe Grey, who thought she was destined to be with Potter, because she was a red head. How many times Daisy had heard the praise, that is all came down to genetics. Apparently Potter boys had the hots for red heads. Cloe had brown eyes and 'saved' herself for her true love, but Daisy couldn't even count on her fingers how many times she had seen Cloe exit a broom closet with her clothes all wrinkled and buttons closed in all the wrong order.

It wasn't her place to judge thought and she couldn't care less what her roommate did and didn't do. Then there was her right hand, Faith Santiago, who was in fact like her name suggested from Spanish lands, even thought she hadn't lived there a day in her life. Her parents did, so it had been a surprise when they had received a letter from Hogwarts, both because Faith was a muggle born and also because soon they had found out about Beauxbatons, located in France.

But law had decided that Faith was a English citizen, so she had to go to Hogwarts. Faith could have been friends with Kelly and Daisy had she not decided to side with Cloe, but they had a mutual understanding. Don't stand in my way and I won't stand in yours. Cloe found more companionship in her other friend, since Faith couldn't care less that James Potter liked Daisy, she lived by her name, if faith wanted people together there was no stopping it.

Alana Muena was the go to girl for Cloe when she wanted to bitch about Potters undying love, that was totally unfair! Not understanding that Daisy would switch places any day. Alana had brown straight hair, that came no further than her shoulders, she was like Faith a muggle born and together the two had elected Cloe –who was a half-blood- their queen, since she was the best guidance in the wizard world.

Daisy had kept herself from snorting at that fact since she was after all pureblood and there were things that half bloods weren't privileged in, pure bloods had an etiquette all of their own, that half-bloods weren't in on. Meaning she had told Kelly all about it of course. Most purebloods now a day were in Slytherin however, but the hat had still insisted that she was better placed in Gryffindor.

She hadn't understand at the time, but she did now. She was no Slytherin material, of course she was private, but she was also loud and didn't believe in the things her mother did, who was a true Slytherin. Her dad had accepted the placement right away, even though he was no Hogwarts student, he had went to a school in the States, but he had heard enough from her mother.

How the two had met was still a mystery, their own daughter, but Daisy had the feeling it was trough an arranged marriage, something that was frowned upon now a days, but it still happened.

When Daisy was finished she woke Kelly up, before she went downstairs to wait in the common room. She had no intention to wait while the triplets were in their own world, pretending she didn't exist, they would be gossiping about her and Kelly, no doubt. She had long given up, making them stop there ways and had accepted it, but that didn't meaning she wanted to hear about it.

The common room was quiet, when Daisy decided to sit in the seat that looked over the stairwells so she could see Kelly coming down when she was ready. She put her hair in a ponytail, not bothering to do so upstairs where there was a mirror. Because she was busy with her hair, she had missed Potter who had come down and it was only when it was too late –when he sat down on the sofa she sat on- she realized her mistake. She had somewhere in her first year learned, to never let her guard down, but she had and now she had to pay the prize. It was impolite to walk away now, years of rules she had to follow planted firmly in her brains. Of course, there were times she didn't follow them, but this was one of the rules she never had broken.

"Good morning princess Daisy," Potter said in a cheery mood. As if she hadn't seen enough of him this morning. He had already ruined her morning jog, but now he was also ruining the rest of her morning. A silent groan left her mouth, but thankfully it was silent enough for Potter not to hear –and if he did, he made no notice of it.

"Don't call me a princess," Daisy replied as if she were on auto pilot, she had said it to him enough times for that to be true. She was a firm believer that nicknames were overrated, but she had also decided this, when Potter wouldn't stop calling her a princess. She didn't like it one bit he kept calling her that, like she was someone special. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"A million more," Potter said with an amused smile on his face, but she could only see his smile in the corner of her eye, because she refused to look at him. She could smell the soap from his body, clearly from the shower he had just taken. A sigh escaped Daisy's lips, hoping Kelly would hurry up, so she could get away. Kelly would get mad at her if she would leave without her, since they always walked together. She knew, she had once gone without Kelly and she wouldn't want to get into another argument about it. It had been brutal. She could never look at someone's disappointed face, unless it was Potter's.

"When are you going to leave me alone?" Daisy asked, while she looked at the stairwell that lead to the girls dorms. It was worth a try to ask after all. If he would leave, it would give her a peace of mind. Not that she actually expected him to go away.

"Are you going to watch the game tomorrow?" Potter asked the question, he had already asked her a few times before. It was like he would find time to ask at least once a day. This made Daisy look at him with a eyebrow raised. Was he for real? The curious look on her eyes told her that he was indeed for real. She shrugged her shoulders.


	9. keeping score

**I have over a 1000 views! Thanks guys!  
>Jill<strong>

"I have homework I need to catch up," Daisy told him nonchalant, she wasn't going to feed his ego in telling him she would go. He didn't need to know she was a diehard Quidditch fan and wouldn't miss a game for the world. His stunned expression told her, he had expected another answer that didn't make sense, since she always told him she wouldn't go. Daisy: 1, Potter: 0. That was his punishment for making her talking to him.

"I could help you catch up," Potter said with an arrogant smile, that told her he expected nothing less than her acceptance. Not going to happen. She wasn't part of the female population that worshipped his feet and he should know this by know.

"No thanks," Daisy said with a murderous look on her face, that told him she would never accept his help. "I don't want to fail." That must have been worth 2 points easy, since she had turned him down _and_ questioned his intelligence. Daisy: 3, Potter: 0. She really liked that score and he couldn't make the score even, because in that moment Kelly came down, releasing her from her personal nightmare. "Got to go." With that she was quick on her feet and made her way to her best friend.

"Actually would you ladies mind if I were to join you? We are after all going to the same place," Potter said from behind her. Daisy pleaded with her eyes, for Kelly to say no to one of her friends, she didn't fancy a walk with him to the Great Hall.

"Sure," Kelly said with a smile on her face, she either didn't see Daisy's pleading eyes or she was simply ignoring them, but now Kelly had given him the okay, there was no stopping him walking along. The smirk on his face told her, he had known all along Kelly would of said yes and he had only asked because she was close by. Daisy: 3, Potter: 1. Her score was still higher, she just had to ignore him for her to take hold of the lead. Even when he didn't know she kept a score.

"Don't you have to wait for someone?" Daisy asked, hinting him to stay behind and not walk with them. She felt proud of herself for being subtle for once. She was known for the fact she lagged subtlety, she couldn't help it, it wasn't in her brain manual.

"No, Fred is already eating," Potter said with smile on his face like he had just won a whole lot of money. She really had to stop talking, because he had just won himself another point. She didn't wanted to be tied or even worse losing to her imaginary game, when she was the only one who knew of its existence.

"I guess you can walk with us then," Daisy said with reluctance, Kelly had already told him he could walk with them, so there wasn't much she could bring in on that. Kelly would have her head if she would bluntly told him he couldn't join then for a walk. It was like Kelly just didn't wanted to recognize he was a stalker. She knew better, she was the one he stalked, so she had to know better.

"Great," Potter said in a cheery voice, before he swung both his arms around her and Kelly's shoulder. A glare was directed in his direction, but he paid her glare no mind. So she picked up his arm and removed it from her shoulder herself. She had agreed for him to walk with them, but she could clearly recall she hadn't given him permission to touch her. That was taken it a step too far.

"If you want to keep your arm, I suggest you don't do that again," Daisy told him with a innocent smile on her face, but her eyes showed the anger she was feeling from the inside. If she was a toddler again, she would have screamed bloody murder for getting cooties. Those days were so much simpler. Kelly wouldn't have allowed him to walk with them, afraid of cooties too.

"I'm sorry princess," Potter said with a easy smile on his face. Daisy narrowed her eyes, expecting him to do it again, instead of apologizing and if she was true to herself she had hoped for him to do it again, so she could justify herself against Kelly why she would hex him. What kind of game was he playing? This wasn't the James Potter she was used to seeing, the one who would see to where the line was.

She simply gave him a nod, when Kelly looked at her accusingly. The traitor. It wasn't her fault he was a bloody prat. It was a shame he decided to barge in on breakfast instead of lunch, because she had already agreed with Kelly to only sit with Ravenclaw during lunch. She always made sure she had time for her best friends. Friends were forever, boys weren't. She never planned on abandoning her best friend, even though she didn't mind sitting with the two pranksters. She however, only minded half of the duo and it was all his fault. He needed some growing up to do, before she would think about looking at him twice.

She let Kelly and Potter talk on their way to the Gryffindor table, since she couldn't find any motivation to join in.

"Good morning," Fred's cheery voice rang trough the Great Hall when they _finally_ arrived. There was only so much she could stand to hear Potter's voice and her tolerance was way overdue.

"It was a good morning," Daisy said with a frown on her face, while she tipped her head to Potter's direction. "Until _something_ had to ruin it."

"So I'm a thing now huh?" Potter asked, while he sat down next to his cousin. Daisy raised her eyebrow in his direction.

"I never said it was you," Daisy said with a innocent smile on her face, ignoring the looks Kelly was giving her in warning. Kelly somehow was a fan of Potter, not in the 'I love you, have my baby's' kind of way, but in the 'give the poor guy a chance' kind of way. "But you know what they say, if the shoe fits…"

"Daisy, be nice," Kelly said, before the two could continue. "You guys are just like some old married couple." Daisy's mouth fell open from surprise, by that accusation. She really said that?


	10. Boyfriend

**Hi!  
>Here is another update.<br>Jill**

"We do not!"

"We do?"

Those words were spoken at the same time, the first obviously from Daisy's mouth, the latter was from Potter's. Did he had to interrupt? She had this covered, she didn't need him to put in his hopefulness for something that was never, ever going to happen. They weren't even friends, the only reason she talked to him was because her best friend was friends with him. She wouldn't even be friends with Fred if it weren't for the fact Kelly talked to them on a daily basis.

"They do, don't they," Fred said while he looked at the two. This time it was Fred's turn to get a glare from Daisy. They did not look like a old married couple.

"We don't look old right?" Potter asked. Daisy turned her glare to Potter this time, he had to comment on being old!

"We are not married, nor are we a couple," Daisy said with a huff. Someone needed to lay the priorities straight and it wasn't looking like any of her three companies were going to, so she had to do it.

"We could change the not a couple part," Potter said with a smile on his face, like she would agree to the fact. Was he living under a rock for the last five years?

"We will _never_ be a couple," Daisy said with her eyebrows raised. She was close to screaming in frustration. At least he hands weren't doing the fist thing they always seemed to do when she was around him. It was a start in controlling her anger.

"We could be, when you give me at least one chance. Go on a date with me," Potter said, while he looked at her in hope.

"No!" Daisy said, harder then she normally would. Someone had to put a foot down. She wanted to throw a tantrum, but she kept herself in check. Her mother would have been so proud of her if she could see her daughter right now. Maybe it was best she couldn't because she would also raise her eyebrow at the choices her daughter made about the guys she choose to date. Most of them weren't pureblood, so they were beneath her. It was a good thing her father wasn't obsessed with purity, like her mother was or life at home would have been hell. She could only assume, she would have left her home long time ago if that were the case.

"Daisy calm down," Kelly said with worry lacing her voice. "Fred and I were just joking around." That was something Daisy knew, but she also knew while the two of them had been joking, Potter wasn't. The look on Fred's face suddenly made her wonder if he had been joking. It looked like he hadn't.

"Fine," Daisy said, while she grabbed an apple in front of her and stood up. "I have to finish my Transfiguration." With those words she walked away, to walk of her anger. Kelly knew her best friend was lying, she had after all helped her with her homework just last night, but decided not to comment on it.

Daisy grabbed her bag when she was in the common room, since her brain registered only now, she had left it behind the night before, when the laugh of her roommate filled her ears. It stopped abruptly when she notices her audience. A sneer was placed on her face.

"When are you going to leave my boyfriend alone?" Cloe asked her like she was dirt under her shoe. With the way Daisy was treated, it couldn't have been that far from the truth. However, Daisy wasn't one to back down from a challenge. It came in handy, when she needed to release some of her anger anyway.

"Did your imaginary boyfriend leave you?" Daisy asked, while she stood up, since she had retrieved her bag. She put her arms in front of her chest. She could see Cloe's cheeks match her fiery red hear.

"No!" She said in rage. "You leave James alone! He is mine you hear me!"

They would make the greatest couple, both of them were delusional. Why couldn't James focus his attention on her roommate instead of her? Then she would be so happy. She would be free.

"Does he know, you call him your boyfriend?" Daisy couldn't help herself but ask her roommate that, since it was for the first time in a long time she had her roommate alone. She had seen Cloe hogging the shower earlier, when she had woken up her best friend. She had been glad at the time she had already showered. She didn't know how Faith and Alana put up with that. She didn't let other dictate how she was going to live her life, if she would, she would have been a whole lot different, because she would listen to her mother. She probably would have been put in Slytherin if she did.

"That's not the point!" Cloe screamed, it was only then that Daisy had registered in her mind that Cloe was standing closer to her then before. She wiped the spit of her face with her hand that had collided with her face.

"I think it is," Daisy said calmly to her red haired roommate. She simply enjoyed the little tiffs they had, because she was hilarious and delusional. Defiantly delusional. Daisy tapped her foot like she was bored. She was far from bored, but she couldn't let her roommate see that, the fun would be over if she did. "Wonder what he would say when I tell him you called him that."

"Just leave James alone!" Cloe screamed, but fortunately, there was no spit involved in this screaming match. It was an improvement after all. She had to compliment her for that, but she didn't feel like it. So she wasn't going to, if she did, the spit would probably be back, since it showed a weakness. Weakness was always exploited.

"But then I don't get to tell him my undying love," Daisy said in fake annoyance. He would die of shock if she would do that. Maybe she should try it, to see how he would react, but the logical part of her brain talked her out of that. He would never leave her alone if she would say something like that to him.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend," Cloe said, while her movement clearly stated she was angry, she was a step away from stomping her foot and throwing herself on the ground. Daisy chuckled, she would stay away from him if she could but he kept coming back.

"I will tell him his girlfriend wants me to stay away from him, when he comes near me," Daisy said with a smug smile on her face. It was so easy to get a rise out of her roommate. Both girls knew, Potter always came to her, reasons for the both of them unknown. This time the red head really did stomp her foot and Daisy was actually waiting for an immature response like 'I hate you'.

"You are a bitch!" Well, it was close enough.

"Takes one, to know one," Daisy said with a smile on her face, before she decided she had frustrated her roommate long enough, they shared a room after all. It was a good thing that she kept her belongings locked. She had learned from the first few times. Since Kelly and she didn't share their first class, it wasn't that big a deal she left without her best friend.


	11. The map never lies

**Hi!  
>I didn't really get to write much yesterday and today, because my celleague died this morning, so I wasn't really in the mood to write (meaning I have some major catching up to do this week).<br>Jill**

Daisy walked her way to the hospital wing, since she was one of the few in her year that wanted to become a healer, madam Abbott had gracefully let her practice in the hospital wing, during her free hours. She had a feeling however that professor Longbottom was behind it, but for once she couldn't care less. He had seen the enthusiastic expression she wore on her face when she had talked about it in their career choice interview, she would almost call it sweet of her head of House. She wouldn't however, because she could also clearly remember her interview from the bad sides, like how he told her she might want to change her mind because she wasn't smart enough. That she didn't get the grades –she made sure of that- didn't mean she wasn't smart. He had some damage control to do after all, so it was her pride that stopped her from thanking the professor.

"Good morning madam Abbott," Daisy said with a smile on her face when she had entered the white room. The beds stared at her from the door she had just closed. She smiled at the woman in charge of the hospital wing.

"Good morning," madam Abbott said with a smile on her face. Her blond hair, was done in a ponytail, so it wouldn't be in her face. She was about the same age as her parents, since her mother had told her she was in her year. Her blue eyes had a twinkle in her eyes, like she really liked what she did. Was that twinkle in her eyes too when she talked about wanting to become a healer?

"What can I do for you?" Daisy asked, while she couldn't wait to get started. Madam Abbott, smiled back at the girl in front of her. She had the natural motherly feeling around her, Daisy felt right at home.

"Would you mind sorting the storage?" madam Abbott asked with a unsure look on her face. Daisy nodded her agreement. She hadn't anticipated to help in the healing in itself, since she had no experience, she got to do the things she had already thought she had to do. She didn't mind to do those things, because it meant she could get to see madam Abbott in action, when there really would be someone in here.

"I don't mind," Daisy said, just to be sure, madam Abbott knew, she really didn't mind. She walked to the storage room and started her job, but before she asked, "Would you mind telling me when it's time for me to go?"

"Of course, I will keep check of the time," madam Abbott said to the Gryffindor girl. It was a good thing madam Abbott wasn't like her mother, because her mother had nothing good to say about the healer, while madam Abbott was nothing but nice to her.

"Thank you," Daisy said and then got started on organizing the storage.

"I don't know what happened, he just got a nosebleed out the middle of nowhere," Fred's voice carried to the storage room. Her curiosity peaked, when she recognized his voice. Who had a nosebleed? Daisy dusted her hands on her clothes, since there was a lot of dust in the storage, before she walked towards the door to investigate. She quietly stood in the doorway, so she could observe without being seen, unless they would accidently look her way. Potter was sitting on a bed, his hand on his nose, but it clearly didn't stop the bleeding since his face was red from the blood.

"Come in, just sit on the bed," madam Abbott said calmly. Daisy admired the healer, for her calm state, she knew madam Abbott did it, so Fred and Potter wouldn't worry. Madam Abbott helped Potter on the bed, before she saw Daisy standing in the door opening and sending her pupil a wink. So it actually looked worse than it was. Daisy crossed her arms in front of her chest before she leaned on the doorway.

"Let me get you the potion that should stop this," madam Abbott said, while she rolled the curtains around the bed and walked to where Daisy was standing. Daisy smiled at the healer and stepped out of the way, so madam Abbott could pass trough. She realized too late, that she wasn't going to the storage room, but actually went that way to go to Daisy. "What do you think happened?"

Daisy chuckled, the reason was obvious and she realized now that madam Abbott knew too. "Since Fred is with him, I think it has something to do with some sweets his father sells," Daisy told her thoughts. Madam Abbott chuckled and nodded her head.

"That's exactly what I think happened," the healer said with a smile on her face. She went in the storage room and collected a vial, Daisy hadn't been able to place, since there wasn't a label on it. She put her finger in front of her lips, to tell her to keep quiet. "There is water with vinegar in this vial. Harmless, but the taste is disgusting."

Daisy put her hand on her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. Madam Abbott had a good sense of humor, she hadn't thought the healer had it in her. The joke was on the two boys on the other side of the curtain. She didn't even know, why the boys did it. They could have just gotten out of class and use the other side of the sweet when they were in the hallway. Why would they actually go to the hospital wing?

"Do you want to look when he take his 'medicine'?" Madam Abbott asked the blonde girl. Daisy nodded her head enthusiastic. It would be priceless to see the look on the boy's face. A chuckle escaped her lips, just by the thought of it.

"Why does the map say she is here when she isn't?" Potter's voice said from the other side of the curtain. Daisy stopped madam Abbott, by putting her hand on the arm of the woman. Who were they talking about and what map?

"I don't know, mate, maybe the map is lying," Fred's voice was heard, confusion clearly clouding his voice. Daisy put her finger for her lips, for the matron to be quiet. It might answer her question why they were here.

"The map never lies," Potter said in frustration. "Daisy Rosier, she had to be in the hospital wing, look it is right here, she is standing right next to us."

"Uh-oh," Fred's voice said, before Daisy pulled the curtains to show herself. It would have been comical if it was a different situation. Potter still had a hand on his nose, while he held a piece of parchment in his other hand. The piece of parchment she had seen him put in his pocket countless of times. She grabbed the parchment out of his hands and took a look at it. She quickly found the hospital wing and the names on it. _James Potter, Fred Weasley, Hannah Abbott _and last but not least _Daisy Rosier_.


	12. Like you don't know

"I told Kelly you were stalking me!" Daisy said with a raised voice. "I told her countless times, but she told me I was imagining things, but here is the proof. You _are_ stalking me!" And to believe she had almost starting to believe her best friend!

"Here is your medicine, dear," madam Abbott said, to intervene in the tantrum rage her pupil was throwing. It was exactly what Daisy needed to remind her that she was in the hospital wing and healers had to be professional. It was the best time to practice doing so. Daisy bit the inside of her cheek, to keep in her screams, before she took the vial out of madam Abbott's hand and gave it to Potter.

"I hope it will stop your nosebleed," Daisy said with a forced smile on her face. Okay, she also did it, because she did wanted to see his face when he drank the disgusting 'potion'. He deserved it for what he did to her all these years.

Potter kept quiet while he took the vial from Daisy's hands and didn't even sniff it, but downed it all at one go, his face scrunched up in disgust. Daisy couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips. She was mad, extremely so, but she could see the humor in the situation.

"Perhaps it would be time to eat the other half of the candy," madam Abbott said with an amused smile on her face. Fred's and Potter's faces went instantly red.

"You knew?" Fred asked in surprise. Daisy gave the prankster a look, they really thought they were smart by attempting this trick?

"I went to school here, when your father and uncle tested those," madam Abbott said with a smile on her face and even with the smile on her face, she still looked stern. Daisy admired the look, it would be cool if she could put off the same face. It looked like it needed a lot of practice. Did they teach that in healer school? It looked like something to come in handy when she was a healer.

Fred quickly took out the candy from his pocket and silently gave it to his cousin. As soon as Potter started chewing on the candy, his nosebleed that had been bleeding non-stop, stopped. Daisy put the map in her pocket. Not going unnoticed with Fred, but he knew he was in no position to argue. They had been using the map to spy on her. A look of shame crossed his face.

"Albus, wait!" Daisy yelled at the black haired Slytherin, when she saw him in the hallway. She quickly run up to him, when the younger boy stopped. The young blond boy next to him, looked at her in question. She only saw Scorpius on the party's they both were forced to attend because of their parents and even there they only exchanged pleasantries.

"Can I help you?" Albus asked, taking on his perfect roll. Daisy gave an easy smile to the boy. She grabbed the map out of her bag and gave it to him. Not wanting to steal the map from his older brother, but not wanting to give it back to said person. Her best bet, was to give it to his younger brother.

"Here," Daisy said to the younger boy, while she gave him the map. Albus looked at the map in wonder, before recognition crossed his facial expression. His head shot up, to meet Daisy's.

"Where did you get this?" Albus said, with narrowed eyes. He pointed his wand on it and said "Mischief managed." The parchment went blank again. Daisy looked at it in surprise. So that was how Potter was never caught with it. He would just make it blank, too bad for him he hadn't been able to do so in time when she caught him.

"From your brother," Daisy said sour. She wished it had been all in her head that Potter was stalking her, but the proof was right in front of her. The narrowed eyes, became once again one of recognition. "I'm giving it to you, because it wasn't my intention to steal it and it looked important. I have however once condition."

"What condition?" Albus asked in caution, like a true Slytherin. Never agree to something if you don't know what you are agreeing to. She could respect that and Albus probably knew this fact, since he was waiting for her to tell her condition, not expecting her to complain. She wouldn't, he was right about that.

"Don't give it back to your brother," Daisy said, her voice still latched with sourness. He wouldn't know where she was any time of the day when he wouldn't have the map. She had a feeling that Fred or Potter would approach her soon for wanting the map back and she could truthfully tell them then that it wouldn't be in her possession.

"What did he do?" Albus asked with his eyebrows frowned. This time it was Daisy's time to narrow her eyes at the boy. He knew about the map, but he didn't know what his brother had done?

"Like you don't know he has been stalking me," Daisy said in frustration, she almost regretted giving the younger Potter boy the map back, but she had a feeling he wouldn't give it back to his older brother. Since Daisy already knew about the map, she would know right away if he was using it again. Then again, the younger Potter boy had sounded to annoyed at his brother for it to be fake.

"I swear, I didn't," Albus said sincere. Daisy nodded to let him know she believed him. He stuffed the map in his bag, not letting it out of his sight. "Don't worry, James will regret stalking you. Just wait a few days for my owl to reach my parents."

Daisy looked at the boy confused. What had parents to do with this? For the first time, Scorpius opened his mouth since she had started talking to the duo. "I didn't get it at first either. Apparently it's a sibling thing. When one does something wrong, the parents get notified and the one in the wrong will get punished. Their mother is famous for her howlers, saying she learned from her mother."

It would explain why she didn't get it, she had no siblings to tell on. If she did anything wrong and the teachers didn't know about it, her parents would have been none the wiser. If she would have a sibling, her mother would be furious, because she could only imagine what he or she would tell about her dating habits. Maybe it was a good thing she was an only child. "Thanks," Daisy said gratefully to the younger boy in front of her, but also to the blonde since he had given her the explanation she needed. "Got to run, before I'm too late." With that she turned on her heels and ran the way to Charms, thankfully the first lesson of that day she actually shared with her best friend. She couldn't wait to tell her the news.


	13. Boy magnet

**Hey!  
>I'm a little behind with my writing in NaNoWriMo, but I am almost halfway!<br>Yes, I have written more then I have posted here. Sorry!  
>Jill<strong>

"Wait, he has a map of the school that tells everybody's location?" Kelly asked in surprise, Daisy had just told the story to her best friend what had happened in the few hours she hadn't seen her best friend. It was more exciting than what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures, that was for sure.

"Had the map," Daisy corrected her best friend. They were whispering while the Charms teacher, professor Sivun, was explaining things. It was a repeat of the lesson they already had, but nobody told had told him that. "I gave it to Albus."

"You gave it to Albus?" Kelly whisper yelled. Daisy shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't see the wrong in doing so. It was better than to keep it and it was even better than giving it back. Why wasn't Kelly proud of her for doing the right thing? "They must use that thing to pull their pranks." Daisy knew Kelly covered the boys more than once, not taking her perfect duty's serious. Daisy narrowed her eyes to her best friend. Hadn't she listened?

"He was using it to stalk me," Daisy said in frustration. Why couldn't her best friend see the big picture? A chuckle had escaped Kelly's lips. "Why is that so funny?"

"Because it is," Kelly said with laughter in her voice. "Do you really think that James would let a silly map stop him? He must have gotten his hands on your schedule by now. It has been what, two months since the year started?"

"So you admit he _is_ stalking me?" Daisy said with hope in her voice. Her best friend had always told her it was all in her head, but she knew she was right. Now, she had proof she actually was. They had found their way in the hospital wing, just because she was there. If that didn't spell stalking, she didn't know what did.

"I do," Kelly said with a smile on her face. She could see where the blonde was coming from. She had complained several years now that Potter has been stalking her and she had always waved it away.

"Thank you, Merlin," Daisy muttered under her breath, but the laugh coming from Kelly, told her she hadn't been as quiet as she had hoped. She just couldn't help feeling relieved, that Kelly finally believed her for once.

"Always so dramatic," Kelly said with a chuckle. She always told Daisy she was dramatic, always turning the spotlight on herself. Always wanting to be in control, even her grades were to show for that, she could get top marks, but she always went with average.

"Do you think Dylan would tutor me if I asked him?" Daisy asked her best friend. She hadn't even know the boy, until Amy had introduced her. Kelly usually knew more about people, since she was a perfect. Not a good perfect, but a perfect none the less. There was also another reason Daisy liked to keep her grades average, she could lure any boy in by simply letting the word tutor drop. She called it her boy magnet, but Kelly knew the real boy magnet was Daisy herself. The girl had her own kind of beauty, one she didn't even know she possessed.

"Yes, I think he would," Kelly said with a smile on her face, glad for the topic change. She knew Daisy would fuel her anger, when she would stay on the topic of her constant annoyance. Maybe it was a good thing Daisy already made plans to sit at the Ravenclaw table, she didn't think the girl would keep her anger in check when she would sit with the boy she had found proof of stalking her. It would be a bad combination putting those two together.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Daisy asked, while she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, while she looked at Dylan, who sat alone, waiting for his friends. The boy looked with his brown eyes in her direction, before he gestured to the seat next to him. Daisy smiled as he put a hand trough his own brown hair, a habit many boys had when they were nervous. It only irritated her when one boy did this, and luckily for Dylan, he wasn't that guy.

"What brings you to our side?" Dylan asked, to make polite conversation. Daisy smiled at the gut in front of her, the Quidditch player was nice, that was definitely a plus on his side.

"Just wanted to get to know you," Daisy replied to him in all honestly. For she started to lie about her not getting Transfiguration, it was best to just keep close to the truth, for now. She grabbed things from the table and put it on her plate. She didn't understand the need for starving yourself to make an impression. Human being had to eat in order to function, it was a natural thing.

"That would make two of us," Dylan said with a smile on his face. Daisy smiled back without having to think about doing so. So he was just as interested in her as she was in him, and because of Amy she knew he was single. She spotted the black haired girl walking in the Great Hall and waved at her. Maybe she would have a chance at talking to the girl, since she already was at her table. The effort should count.

When the girl sat in front of Daisy, it really made her day. She smiled at the girl, that smiled back. "How was your morning?" Daisy asked the girl in front of her. She really wanted to have another friend, she needed another friend she could trust. She needed another female she could complain to and her roommates couldn't take the jobs. Kelly was her trusty sidekick, but she had responsibility's as a perfect, and as a friend of the one she wanted to complain about. Amy hadn't a friendship with the pranksters in her House.

"It was a dread," Amy replied with a smile, while she looked at Dylan and then at the blonde girl. Daisy raised her eyebrow at the girl in question. Weren't Ravenclaws supposed to love school?

"Really a dread?" Daisy asked in surprise, which made Amy chuckle.

"You really believe in the stereotype Ravenclaw, do you?" Amy asked amused, her brown eyes had a twinkle of amusement in them. Daisy had the decency to look ashamed at her plate. She did believe in the stereotype Ravenclaw. She looked through the curtain she made of her hair.

"Don't tease the poor girl, Hugh," Dylan told the black haired girl in front of them. Daisy smiled in thanks at the boy next to her. Even when she was embarrassed and had just sort of insulted him, he still stood up for her. Her moment of joy was however short, because someone decided to grace his presence among them.

"Didn't I tell you to dump him and go on a date with me?" Potter's voice asked from behind Daisy. Daisy let a groan escape her lips. He wasn't the person she wanted to see right this moment, because her anger from the morning came back in full force. She didn't let people tell her what to do.


	14. Not your property

**Hi!  
>I hope you enjoy! I really like all you people following!<br>Jill**

"And I told you, I'm not your property," Daisy said, while she almost got whiplash by how fast her head turned to look at him. Her eyes were narrowed, letting him know how angry she was with him. If looks could kill, he would be a ten feet under. He wasn't her favorite person to begin with, but he had made it to the end of the list in a matter of a few hours. This didn't help him move up. "Whatever you made up in that delusional mind of yours, it's never going to happen."

"Princess Daisy, all I ask for is a chance, just one date," Potter said pleading with her. Daisy shook her head furious. Her anger soon went over in rage. He would never get a chance from her, he was to annoying for a chance. He ruined all her chances with someone else, for what? A chance? She had better things to do than to please him.

"For the last time, I am not a princess," Daisy said to him in a calm voice. Kelly liked to call that voice the calm before the storm. Kelly could always tell how she was feeling just by looking at her best friend, since that shared no secrets for the other. She could see Kelly still talking to Fred, probably unaware that Potter was in the danger zone. She could always calm her best friend down, or at least make her leave, but this time Potter wasn't save for her rage. This time he was all on his own. She wouldn't back down, not this time. It was time for Potter to stop the delusion he had made up in his mind.

"Just one chance," Potter said again to the girl of his dreams. Daisy knew he had never been dejected, with her as the exception. Even Kelly had dated him for a few weeks, before they found out that they were better off as friends. Kelly never told her how he had treated her, they never spoke of the time. It was for the best, since it was the time they hadn't spoken to each other, Daisy had felt betrayed, but with some groveling from her best friend, they went back to how they were before. With a few hiccups of course, because since then, she had befriended two of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. Most of their family liked to keep a low profile, since they didn't know who were actually friends and who were only nice to them because of their fame. Daisy didn't care for fame, she just wanted to act wild while she still could. Potter made them almost impossible for her. She had never told Kelly that all her 'victims' weren't hers. They had all fallen victim to James Sirius Potter. He had scared them all away.

"I wouldn't even look twice if you were the last man on earth," Daisy hissed at him. There wasn't a cell in her body that told her to give him a chance, because he had blew it long time ago. "You think you are some gift, but you are nothing but a arrogant pig."

Daisy had forgotten about her audience, until she could hear a chuckle from Amy. Daisy looked at the girl in question, but the girl just shook her head and signaled for her to go on. She clearly enjoyed the show, Daisy provided. Dylan looked insecure. She almost began to worry for him to also walk away, because apparently Potter could be intimidating. He had scared over half the school already.

"I just want to make you happy," Potter said trying to defend his actions, but that he had to even defend himself, was just another tell that he was in the wrong.

"Make me happy?" Daisy asked cynical. She snorted unladylike and in a very dramatic way. She would give him something to make her happy. "Then I am happy to inform you, that nothing would make me happier for you to leave me alone." Her mother would have been proud of her, rejecting the son of the boy who lived, but then again, her mother wouldn't approve of the company she had with her. There was no pleasing the woman who had given birth to her. It had started all by her sorting into Gryffindor.

She had always known she was no Slytherin, but her mother had rooted for Ravenclaw instead, since respected purebloods came from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Bloodtraitors ended up in Gryffindor and in a way she was. She did associate with halfbloods and with muggleborns. She even shared a dormitory with them, not that she cared. She was raised to believe pureblood nonsense, but she had created her own opinion while she was in Hogwarts.

"Anything but that," Potter said almost begging now. She would have laughed if this would happen to somebody else, but the fact remained it wasn't somebody else, this was her life and she wasn't going to be next on Potter's list. She just refused to be a part of it. She couldn't believe some would still fall for his lies, letting them believe he would change.

"I hate you," Daisy screamed at him, not realizing the Great Hall had fallen silent at her scream. Nobody wanted to miss the drama, the free show they were provided. It was then, that Kelly finally noticed that Potter had made his designation towards her best friend, but it was too late. Daisy had enough of him. Potter's face had fallen, his face one of hurt, but Daisy was to angry to take notice of it. Even if she did, she wouldn't know if she would kept her mouth shut. He had made his bed and now he could lie in it.

Daisy stood in front of the dark haired boy and pointed her index finger in his chest. "You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being. Nobody likes your jokes, because everyone in this room has fallen victim to it at least once and it's not funny to be made of a joke. You are delusional and a stalker and I want nothing to do with you." With each words she poked with her finger in his chest, each poke harder, until her finger hurt from all the poking.

She grabbed her bag, looked apologetic to Dylan and Amy, since she had brought the annoyance to their table while they normally could eat in peace and gave one final glare to the boy with unruly hair in front of her, before she stormed off. The last look she gave in the Great Hall, she realized everybody looked her way. Just great! She loved being the center of attention, but she didn't like it when they all looked at her because she was angry at the person who was her own personal nightmare. She could only assume all the looks she would get from his fangirls. They wouldn't be pretty.


	15. Tobias Zabini

**Hey!  
>Thank you guys for reading! I have over 2.000 views! I really appriciate it.<br>Jill**

"Daisy wait!" a voice screamed at her in the hallways, but even though she could hear it was the voice of Kelly and she normally would wait for her best friend, she was furious. Her anger wasn't directed towards her best friend of course, she had done nothing wrong. She would almost applaud her for her patience, since she somehow could maintain a working friendship between her and Potter. It was a mystery to her how she could handle it. She just wanted to be alone right now and there was only one person in the castle that could calm her down right now. Kelly wouldn't be able to do so, she had never been this angry before, only once and there had been one person to get her out of it, by letting her be. That was also the person she was looking for knowing he would be outside.

The footsteps behind her stopped and she knew her best friend had gotten the hint she wanted to be alone. She was grateful that her best friend knew her good enough to get the signs from the tiniest hints. She walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself, since that day the wind decided to blow and it made it chilly outside. Not that it mattered, her arms would keep her warm for now. She had a designation in mind and that was the other side of the black lake. The only person who could calm her down at this moment would be Tobias Zabini. Her childhood friend.

Kelly knew of their friendship and even though she didn't approve of it, since she thought he was bad news, she couldn't do anything else than accept, because he wasn't going anywhere. If there was one thing Daisy took in high account it was loyalty and since Tobias had been longer in her life, if she would have been given the option, she would always choose him above everybody else. No questions asked.

"Hey," Daisy said, in an unnatural calm voice, when she was close to the spot by the lake where Tobias always was to be found. He didn't liked interacting with his peers and chose to stay away, so when there was a break he was often found hiding in what he claimed was his spot. The rest of the students knew to stay away, since he was known for throwing a spell or two, to emprise this point. Only Daisy would always be allowed to join him, but it was only in times that she needed him she would, respecting his privacy.

"What happened?" Tobias asked knowing why the blonde girl would come to him. Daisy gave him a smile of innocence, but gave up quickly when she realized that Tobias was one of the few people that could read her like an open book. There was no denying why she came, so she told the story about this morning and Potter deciding to ruin her chances with the Ravenclaw chaser.

"It's like he goes out of his way to ruin my life," Daisy ended her story. She had told Tobias her suspicion of the Gryffindor boy stalking her many times and unlike Kelly he had always agreed with her. Telling her he did look at her like a love sick puppy, when he thought nobody was watching, but nobody ever noticed Tobias, so it was easy for him to see.

"I don't see why you care that much," Tobias said while he observed the raging girl in front of him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just ignore the boy." Was his simple advise. Daisy looked shocked at her childhood friend, but she knew his advise wasn't as simple as he had made it sound.

"He would only become worse if I ignored him," she told the boy. She could clearly remember the pranks he had pulled on her when she had ignored him in her third year, the year he had taken an unhealthy interest in her. Her hair had sported all colors of the rainbow and her skin had ended up in the same fate, she couldn't normally open her books in that year because she had to check there wasn't anything in it and she had Kelly taste her food for anything strange. He had stopped his antics when he had started dating her best friend and she and Kelly had started to drift. It was in that time that she was often found in the company of Tobias, since she knew she could always trust him and also the time she had formed somewhat of a friendship with Fred, since Potter had also drifted from his best friend. The relationship hadn't lasted long and even when she had made up with Kelly, her odd friendship with Fred had stayed. She had told him some of her secrets and when he and Potter had become friends again, he hadn't told them to his best friend. She knew Fred was trustworthy and there for she couldn't give up her friendship with him, even though he had company she did mind.

"It never is simple, isn't it?" Tobias asked with a smirk on his face. Daisy glared at the boy in front of her, but it wasn't the hateful glare she had used in the Great Hall, a smile even threatened to leave her face, but she wouldn't let it. He had hit it with just one sentence, it was his special talent.

"Why can't things be simple?" Daisy asked, while she spread her arms and looked up in the sky. A few grey clouds were spread, telling her it was going to rain soon. Fall really was starting again.

"What would you learn from life, if things were simple?" Tobias said, while he stood up from his spot, since class would start again soon. He couldn't tell the girl what she had to do, since it wasn't his. It wasn't his choice. He grabbed her bag from the ground and offered it to her, like a true gentlemen, he was raised with manners after all. Their parents were friends, so it wasn't a surprise for Daisy.

"Nothing, I guess," Daisy answered the cryptic question from the boy. She knew he didn't like to meddle in things that wasn't his choice, so he liked to remain cryptic so his answer was almost always a question that made you think. It was bloody annoying at times, but she knew he didn't wanted to let people meddle in his life so he didn't do it to others. She knew his secrets, she knew why he was so private. She was the only one he had trusted to tell his secret and she kept it with her life. Kelly didn't even knew the secret, she knew some, where she was also involved.

She took her bag from the boy and left him without saying him goodbye, knowing he didn't like it. He wasn't as talk active as she was, but that was okay. It saved time to let her go to class on time.

Daisy made her way to Defense against the dark arts quickly because she didn't wanted to be late. The last thing she needed was a detention, because those would go back to her parents. Her parents would be furious if she would get one. She raced through the hallways on her way to her class, knowing she was probably already late, why did Defense against the dark arts have to be so far away from the entrance?

"Miss Rosier, you are late," were the first words when Daisy made her way through the door. A silent curse left her lips, to silent for anyone to hear. She knew the words that were to come next, they were inevitable. "You will serve detention tonight at eight o'clock."


	16. You did what?

**Hi!  
>I had the funeral todayso I wasn't in the mood to write yesterday.<br>Jill**

"Great," Daisy muttered while she looked for her seat only to see that the seat next to Kelly was taken by Fred. A groan escaped her lips when she saw that the only empty seat was next to Potter and even when professor Peyton was strict when it came to being on time, she wasn't strict when it came to talking. Normally Daisy liked this fact, since she had never been too late and she always was seated next to Kelly, but not this time.

With reluctance she sat next to him with a sigh escaping her lips. It wouldn't do her any good when she would complain about the seat, since professor Peyton would only give her more detention for interrupting her class. That wasn't fair, since she always allowed people to talk, she sometimes even wondered if she had a clue they did.

"Why were you late?" Potter asked curious, but he only got a glare out of the blonde girl. She wasn't going to tell him why she was late and she was thankful she didn't have to tell, since her best friend had already guessed where she was headed.

"It's none of your business," Daisy hissed at the dark haired boy next to her. It was none of his business after all, so it wasn't as if she was rude. He was the one that was rude for asking her such personal questions, but then again he had never cared much for her privacy.

"It was just a question," Potter said trying to be innocent. She wasn't buying his innocence. She had known he always had a second agenda and she wasn't dropping her walls soon. She had no intention to do so. She would be a fool if she did.

"Don't," Daisy said to him, while she grabbed parchment from her bag, so she could take notes. If she was going to sit next to Potter she could better take notes instead of listening to him. "Don't pretend to care for me. Just don't."

She missed the hurt look on his face, because she was facing the front of the classroom again, taking notes of what professor Peyton was telling them, even though it was nothing new since she had studied the subject she was talking about in her textbook. Professor Peyton was not a big fan of practical lessons, she did them, but she mostly covered the theoretical sides of the subjects. She did encourage them to practice outside of class, since she told them it was better to practice on their own than in a classroom. She had taken that idea from the Golden Trio, since they apparently had done that in their fifth year.

She thought it was just an excuse to stay on the theoretical side of the subjects and to only give now and then a practical lesson. It was unfair, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"I'm not pretending," Potter said from beside her, when Daisy had taken notes from the last ten minutes. She stopped writing for a second, letting him know she had heard him, but continued to write franticly. He could tell all the lies he wanted to, but she wasn't going to believe them. If he truly would have cared for her, he would have left her alone a long time ago, the first time she had asked from him.

"Could have fooled me," Daisy muttered under her breath, but it wasn't soft enough, because the gasp that left Potter's mouth told her he had heard her. Not that it would change anything. She knew him well enough to know that. He didn't know where the boundaries were.

"I really care for you," Potter said pleading, probably because she hadn't fallen at his feet yet. She wasn't going to start, that was for sure.

"Tell it to someone that does care," Daisy said to him, before she went back to taking notes and every time he would open his mouth, she kicked his foot, to stop him. She had heard enough from his for the rest of the day. She really had enough of him for the rest of the week. It was a good thing that it was the last day of the school week and he didn't have that bloody map anymore, so she had a better chance at avoiding him. He probably did have a copy of her schedule like Kelly had told her. It wasn't such a far fetch idea after all. It did fit in the stalking profile.

Daisy stabbed her food when she was at the Gryffindor table, while Kelly looked unsure if she would say something about it or not. When she silently began to eat, Daisy couldn't help but feel smug. It was probably the best decision her friend had made the whole day. She didn't feel like talking and it was for the best to attack her food than someone else she had in mind. She didn't wanted to go to detention and even when it wasn't Potter's fault she had to go in the first place, she liked to give him all the blame. He did made her so furious she had to calm down.

"Smart idea," Fred said, while he looked at her plate. Daisy looked up to glare at his cousin, but for once he wasn't near his best friend. "It will never fit in your mouth in one piece anyway." An easy grin was formed on the red haired guy and Daisy couldn't help but to smile back. Why couldn't he be by himself more often? But she knew the answer to that, Kelly and she were almost inseparable themselves. Even at times when Kelly didn't like it, because Daisy had been popular at Hogwarts making her popular too by default. Kelly liked to be in the background but being best friends with Daisy that feat was impossible. She would had have to made friend in other Houses for her to accomplishing that, since neither of her Housemates in their year were in the background. They all had their way for the student body to look at them twice.

"That was exactly what I was thinking," Daisy said with a smile on her face, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They both knew that wasn't what she was thinking and that the food had been the victim of her rage. They both pretended like it was a big joke, while the truth was it wasn't. Suddenly Daisy remembered the morning where Potter wasn't the only one she had caught. Her smile died. "How come you never told me of the map?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Fred simply said while he raised his hands in surrender. He shrugged his shoulders. "It is a Potter heirloom." Daisy nodded, suddenly glad with her decision to give the map to Albus. At least it wasn't something Potter had worked years for, since the map didn't look like it was simple to make. She had given it to its rightful owner.

"Good," Daisy said with a smug smile, because she knew Fred wasn't going to like what she was going to say next. She had given the person that wanted to catch the pranksters the most, an medium to help him with that. "Then I don't have to feel bad I gave it to Albus, he is after all a Potter."

Kelly groaned from beside her, but Daisy choose the ignore it. Kelly didn't know what it was like to be stalked and finally having something to at least make it harder for Potter to do.

"You did what?" Fred asked in surprise, like he couldn't believe what his friend had just done. "Please, tell me you are joking." He looked at her pleadingly, but Daisy simply shrugged her shoulders, like he had done moments ago when telling her it wasn't his secret to tell.

"My mother told me I couldn't lie," she said in a sick sweet tone to the red head. She smiled in innocent at the boy, but he knew she was telling the truth. She had really done just that. A groan left his mouth, but she knew he couldn't be mad at her. He had done worse to her, by aiding his best friend. Knowing she would be mad at him, betraying her trust, but she had done nothing to him.

"James is going to be so bloody pissed when he hears about this," Fred said, while he buried his head in his hands. Then a smile was formed on his face. "Then again, maybe he won't since you were the one that did and his sweet little princess can't do no wrong."

Daisy frowned at his words, before the food she was killing only moments ago found a way in his hair. "Don't call me a princess," she hissed at the boy. She despised it when people called her an princess, since it automatically made her think about Potter and she couldn't stand the guy. She glared at the boy before she stormed out of the Great Hall, going to the detention she had to serve.


	17. Sorry, I can't

**Hi!  
>Here is another update! In the next chapter there will be some action!<br>Jill**

When Daisy went on her morning jog the next morning, she knew she wasn't going to be interrupted. She had seen the shadows on brooms in the distance at the Quidditch field and that only meant one thing. Potter was practicing again before the game they had in the afternoon. She had overslept for her, since she had seen the sunrise from her window in the Gryffindor Tower and had jumped out of bed and changed for her morning run. Her detention had made her late for bed and since she did need her sleep, she had overslept. A sigh of relief had escaped her lips when she had seen the shadows on their brooms, knowing she was safe. There would be no Potter annoying her in the morning. She had fallen asleep with the detention still on her mind and the nightmares where the trophies, she had to polish, were chasing her was still fresh in her mind. There simply had been no escaping from them. When she had cleared her mind enough for her to normally function and not look scared when facing a trophy, she made her way back into the castle. She didn't wanted to push her luck too much, because she didn't know when practice would be over.

"Kelly, wake up," Daisy whispered in her best friend's ear, before she tiptoed through the dorm, towards the showers. It was the rare occasion where the triplets were still out like lights and she didn't wanted to wake them, since they could be brutal when awoken from their slumber. Before she had met the triplets she didn't understand anything about morning moodiness. When she was awake, she was awake but the same didn't seem to be for the triplets. When they were awake, especially on days like those that were in the weekend, when they had awoken they still wanted to be in bed and liked things to be silent around them. Not something that was achieved often, since they did share a House with the pranksters in their year and they didn't check the time to see if it was still in the morning. Since the same prankster had Quidditch practice at the moment, they were safe to stay dreaming.

When Daisy came out of the shower she let Kelly through to let her take her turn and decided to not test fate by sitting in the common room but took a seat on her bed and grabbed a book. She wasn't going to let a repeat from yesterday happen, since she was in no mood to deal with Potter today. She had seen enough of him the day before, and the day before that and the day before that…. She had seen enough of him for a lifetime. Her life would be easier if she had never met the boy. Sure she would have her problems, but she wouldn't have to be so paranoid as she was now. When Kelly was done Daisy put down her book and walked downstairs with Kelly, so she had some sort of shield when she came across people she liked to avoid that day. Kelly had promised to do that for her the night before since she had seen the angry face on her best friend's face and knew it was better to avoid making things worse.

Daisy had enjoyed her breakfast in quiet when a voice behind her made her mood go south. Like any normal person he lacked the common sense to let people have their boundaries. He had crossed them to many times to count. It was a miracle she hadn't hexed him into the next day or beat him to a pulp. She was done with the boy. Really and truly done. She was sick and tired having to constantly look over her shoulder. "Are you going to watch the Quidditch game?"

Daisy turned around and gave the dark haired boy a glare, she had so often send him. He just couldn't take the hint –and the hints weren't that subtle because she had spoken her thoughts out loud- to leave her alone. It was like there was a wall constantly blocking his eyesight. "Sorry, I can't," Daisy said with a smile on her face, even she could tell looked fake and she wasn't the one that could see it on her face to begin with. "I have to finish my homework." She hoped he would finally stop harassing her about the bloody game. It was a good thing she actually liked Quidditch, or she would have snapped at him a long time ago.

Daisy hopped from her seat and offered it to the boy, letting him know she was leaving. Since being harsh to him hadn't helped, she could always try a different approach. It was in a way what Tobias had tried to tell her, only by suggesting for her to ignore him, not knowing she had already tried doing that.

"Here have my seat," Daisy told the boy, with the smile still on her face, her cheeks started to hurt, because she hadn't faked a smile in over two months on a party her parents had gone to. It was pureblood etiquette to bring the children when they were home, so they knew in what circles they belonged. Not knowing that none of the children actually only befriended each other. There were only a few that didn't had half blood friends, a few even had muggle born friends, but it was a silent rule between them to keep that fact quiet. Even the ones that only had pure blood friends followed that rule. Everyone had their own secrets and if one would blab, the rest would do so as well, it was a good thing to know each other since birth, because everyone had some skeletons in their closet.

"Thanks," Potter said with a smug smile on his face, while Daisy tried to avoid letting her smile drop and tried not to roll her eyes in reflect. She gave a questioning look to her best friend if she wanted to leave to, but she waved her away, not done with eating yet. Daisy shrugged her shoulders letting her best friend know she was going to be fine on her own, since she had seen the worry in her brown eyes. A real smile made its way on her face when silent communicating with her best friend, before she walked away and made her way to her dorm to change her clothes so she was in proper clothing for the game. She had to show the rest of the students her preference for her own House team after all. She had bought a new red and gold uniform for this occasion and since she always arrived late Potter never saw her, since he had to be early being captain and all.


	18. Good luck

**Hi!  
>Since I finally hit the 38k tonight and making me catch up in my word count, making me full of hope I might get to be a winner this year in NaNoWriMo, I decided to treat you with another update! Making up for the once I didn't update this week.<br>I also have a question for you guys, this story I have rated T, but I have written the scene where there is a line right now. Sorry for being cryptic, but if you don't know what should be in the line as a scene you aren't old enough to understand.  
>I have written the scene I can tell you that much, but I don't know if I should upload that scene, so here is my question. Should I upload it?<br>It would be as a one-shot and you would have to go to my profile (it isn't on it yet, because I'm still not sure if I should).  
>If people like to read it, I will upload it however, so let me know what you guys think.<br>Jill  
>P.S. Sorry for the long AN**

Daisy was on a roll. Gryffindor had won their match against Hufflepuf and that meant they were in the running for the cup. She was a big fan of the Quidditch team and was proud of the team her House had produced. She wouldn't tell the captain that, since his head was already larger than it should have been, but it was something she would have told him, if she had liked the guy. With already a few firewiskey's downed, she walked up to Kelly in a straight line –or at least as straight as she thought she could walk- and finally talked to someone other than Tobias what had been bothering her the other day. She always talked to Tobias first when she was that furious, but she also told Kelly afterwards. The two friends hadn't had the time to do so, since Daisy had gotten a detention and their dorm wasn't the place for privacy.

"Potter is stalking me," Daisy told her best friend, like it was something she hadn't already known. It was the alcohol that made her tell the details that Kelly already knew, but she had no idea where to start telling her best friend why she was so furious the other day. She had to start somewhere in her story. "He admitted it, well not in those words, but he couldn't really deny it either. I caught him doing it, with prove and he still won't leave me alone!"

Kelly wrapped her arms around her best friend, since she looked like she could fall over any moment. "The guy is in love with you," Kelly told her, since she had seen the love struck emotion on his face. Daisy shook her head furiously.

"He doesn't _know_ me," she told her best friend. Kelly couldn't deny that fact, since Potter and she hadn't had a normal conversation, ever. She had disliked the guy from day one and he had pretended they were best friends from the first day. "He can't be _in_ love with me if he doesn't know me."

"And yet he claims to be," Kelly said while she shrugged her shoulders. Kelly did believe in love at first sight, Daisy had always known this. Where she didn't believe in love, since she had seen it fail too many times, Kelly had parents that were still in love. Daisy had seen the parents of her friends –her pureblood friends-, the bitterness was hard to deny. She knew there wasn't a happily ever after, she knew it wasn't in it for her. She refused to let herself be bitter about it though.

"I don't want him to," Daisy said stubborn. She had never asked him to like her, or as he claimed to love her. She hadn't want any of that to happen.

"He would probably stop, once he had what he wants from you," Kelly said in a matter of fact voice and Daisy couldn't find anything but logic at her words. She had always denied herself to be with him after all. She had always told him no, maybe her new approach of being civil to him wasn't a bad decision after all. It could work in her advantage.

"You are probably right," Daisy said with a smile on her face, a plan already forming in her head. She walked away from her best friend, missing the last words she had given as advice. Kelly just assumed she would do what she had suggested anyway.

"Just say yes to him the next time he ask you to go on a date."

With Kelly's words still ringing in her ear she made a decision, so she grabbed a firewiskey, if she was going to do this, she had to at least have some more alcohol in her system. It didn't take long to down the drink and she made her way towards Potter, who wasn't hard to find in the partying mass of people. She stood before the boy and gave him her smile, she only used when she wanted to flirt. She was going to get it done with, if he got what he wanted he would be out of her hair for good. If she would give him what he wanted, he didn't have to chase her anymore.

"You were really great, James," Daisy said with a smile, while she twirled a lock of her blond hair around her finger. She saw the surprised look on his face, since it was probably for the first time she actually used his name and not even that, she had also given him a compliment.

"Thanks," James said with surprise still lingering in his voice, while his voice also suggested that he was unsure of the compliment given by the girl. It was probably the first time in five years they had a conversation where they weren't fighting. She also knew, she couldn't give him what he wanted if she didn't make it sound like his request would be easy.

"I really mean it," Daisy said with a giggle, normally it got her what she wanted, a quick snog, but she was aiming higher than that this night. No, Potter wouldn't leave her alone when she would only offer him a snog, she would have to up that and she was planning on giving him that. It was a means to get rid of the devil. He wouldn't have to stalk her anymore, because she wouldn't be the only person he couldn't have. Once he had his share, she wouldn't be his unreachable. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

"So you did watch the game," Potter said in an accusing voice and Daisy could suddenly remember her clear lie she had some homework she had to finish when he had asked if she would watch the game for him, as his good luck charm.

"I had to somehow give you good luck," Daisy said with a smile on her face, while her hand landed on his arm. A shiver went down his spine. His eyes darkened. It was all going as planned. Tomorrow she could finally breath and actually walk where she wanted without looking behind to see if he followed. She smiled at him innocently, before her hand went down his arm, leaving a trail to his hand. She intertwined her finger trough his, she saw that he gulped. The line went out and it got a hit! With her thumb she made movements in his hands, before he grabbed her hand a little harder.

"You really did give me good luck," Potter said with an arrogant smile on his face, while Daisy tried really hard on keeping the smile on her face. His ego was too big for his own good. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep unwanted comments in. Instead of making those comments she stepped closer to him. Her chest touched his, while she put her lips close by his ear.

"I can give you some more good luck," Daisy said, before she took a step closer so he could see her wink. She wanted to take another step back, but his hand that was still in hers yanked, so she couldn't and she instead took another step in his direction, their chests touching again. His other hand went around her waist and stayed there. It was his time to whisper something in her ear.

"Why the sudden change?" he asked her. Daisy had to admit it was a fair question, since she had screamed at him not a few hours ago. Maybe her hit mark was premature. She placed her free hand on his chest and traveled slowly to his neck, where she let her hand rest. She got up on her tip toes and looked at him trough her eyelashes.

"I realized that you are really hot, when you were on the field playing," she whispered in his ear, letting her lips linger longer than was necessary. She knew merely whispering was enough to get a guys attention, instead of making it sound seducing like most females made the mistake of doing. It only ended up making your voice nasal and the joke would have been on them.

"You did?" Potter asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, but failing to do so. Daisy just nodded at his question, biting her lip while doing so. She didn't miss his eyes looking at it. She knew all the tricks to make a guy do what you wanted him to do.

Daisy walked away from the crowd, with his hand still in her hers, making him follow her like a lost puppy. If she would have realized that before she took her plan in action she wouldn't have go through with it, but she was busy in her own thoughts happy he finally did something that she wanted to do, instead of being annoying. She walked to his dorm, since she knew he couldn't go up the stairs, that led to hers and knew he only shared it with Fred, who was still busy partying like his life depended on it. When she would go to hers, she had to lock out more than one person.

"Are you ready for some luck?" Daisy asked him, leading him on the boys stairwell, he just nodded looking like he was wondering to be dreaming or if this was real. Daisy giggled at the face, a real one this time. She found his facial expression amusing. "It is real, so you better make it worth it."  
>_<p>

His arms tightened around her, while the room filled with soft snores, it was the sound that made her re-awaken from her slumber. She had to get out, before he would take notice. She picked up his arm and gently laid it in between their body's before she slipped out of bed and collected her clothes that were scattered all around the room. She was quick in putting them on, before she unlocked the door with her wand and Fred would know what they did. He would for sure know something was up when he would stand before a closed door.

She quietly made her way for the walk of shame, but nobody noticed her in the partying mass, making her sigh in relief. Nobody was going to know about what she just did and she could finally walk free without having to constantly look behind her back. He would find someone else to stalk and she would be free to date whoever she wanted. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?


	19. That's not what I meant

**Hi!  
>The answer why Daisy is what she is, will be answered in the Christmass holiday, I'm writing it right this moment, but it won't be for a while before the time will be there in this story, but at least you will have a time frame!<br>Since I didn't get any response to my question I asked, there will be no scene updated and it will only count for my personal word count.  
>Jill<strong>

Daisy woke up to the sunshine hitting her face, while Kelly was sitting on her bed. It was a first in their friendship, Daisy was always the first to rise, but she also never participated in the party's that were going on, since she had never dated someone in her own House. It was her own personal rule, since she didn't wanted to make anyone feel bad afterwards so they didn't have to be constantly reminded of her. She did thought about things for when she would break it off, she knew it was something she couldn't avoid. If she or the guy she would be dating would get attached, it would be so much harder in the future. She had made a promise and if there was one thing she hated was when people didn't come trough to their promises.

"What are you doing up?" Daisy asked while she started to lean on her arms to give herself a little height. She wasn't ready to leave her position in the bed just yet. Normally when she woke up, she would go on her jog right away, but she felt sore from her activity's the night before.

"Wondering why nobody woke me up," Kelly said with a smile on her face. The smile however didn't reach her eyes, like it normally would.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, sitting up, putting her pillows on her head board and making room for her best friend to sit beside her. Since the triplets were already gone, they didn't need to run from their dorm.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Kelly said, while she sat beside her best friend since she so generously offered her pillow to share.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "Got drunk," she said in a nonchalant voice, like it was no big deal. "Slept with Potter and sneaked back here." All the while, Daisy acted like it was no big deal, hoping her best friend would keep her cool, but she knew that hope was in vain and Kelly proved her right.

"You did what?" Kelly screamed, before she clapped a hand over her mouth, since there still were others in the girl dorms in the other rooms that liked their sleep. Daisy raised her eyebrow at her best friend.

"You were the one that told me to give him what he wanted," Daisy said, not seeing the problem. Potter was known for getting more girls in bed than his namesake, his second name that is. Sirius Black was known for being a womanizer. She had given him what he wanted, why was Kelly so surprised? She had expected a reaction, but not the reaction she got now.

"I meant to say yes on a date for once," Kelly explained, her reasoning. Daisy shrugged her shoulders. That would have meant to give him more time to woo her, this way he didn't stand a chance to get under her skin. It would lead up to the same thing, but now it was under her terms. What was so bad about that?

"It would lead up to me sleeping with him, that is what he wants from me," Daisy said with confusion on her face. Kelly shook her head, like she didn't understand. It made perfect sense in Daisy's mind.

"I meant he wants your heart," Kelly said, but Daisy couldn't believe that. Potter wasn't known to want a girls' heart, he was heartless himself after all. Why couldn't her best friend understand that it was for the best?

"Don't be silly," Daisy said, trying to calm her best friend down. It was no big deal, she hadn't wanted to die as a virgin anyway. They were both agreeing to do it and now it was over. She didn't mind doing it again, but then with someone else. She wasn't going to do it again with the same person she had done it with the first time. No doubt about that!

Knowing they wouldn't agree on it, Daisy and Kelly decided to let the subject drop. The truth would come out anyway. Potter would leave her alone after the night. Daisy was sure of it and Kelly would find out soon enough. She always thought he had a thing for Daisy but she was soon going to figure out Potter had what he wanted from her and that it was over. He had have his 'dibbs' as he had called it. She could finally do whatever she wanted to do, without him having to constantly interrupt. Potter wasn't the saint Kelly portrayed him to be, she should know better since she had dated the guy. It simply wasn't worth the trouble.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Kelly asked her best friend, while Daisy made a motion with her hand that she had to wait a moment, since Daisy had missed her morning jog already, she didn't plan on missing her morning shower. She quickly grabbed some clothes and showered in record time.

Putting on the pair of jeans and a shirt, her mother didn't know she had, or else it would have been thrown out a long time ago. She always put those clothes in Kelly's suitcase when summer was near since she couldn't leave those at Hogwarts and Kelly always brought them back to her. It would be much easier to wear the clothes she wanted to when she would be living on her own when she would find a job. With her wand she dried her hair, since she didn't wanted to walk around with wet hair, the weather was getting colder after all and she wasn't planning on getting sick.

"I'm ready," Daisy announced, but Kelly could also see she was ready since she was dressed, she quickly grabbed a pair of boots and put those on her feet on her way to the door, making her waggle trough the dorm. This made Kelly laugh and the tense atmosphere they had created was lifted. It was a good thing because both weren't planning on staying mad at each other.

"Took you long enough," Kelly joked since Daisy always had to wait for her. This earned Kelly a push in her side, but they simply laughed it away. It was still too early for serious conversations. Neither of the girls were planning on bringing the subject up, unless the situation was needed for it.


	20. Don't lie

**Hi!  
>This is the chapted that inspired the title!<br>Jill**

Outside of the Great Hall Daisy found Dylan waiting for her, which was a surprise, since they hadn't planned to meet each other. Kelly quickly waved her best friend a bye, before she went in and left Daisy on her own. The brown haired guy smiled an awkward smile at Daisy, she easily returned. It was a nice surprise to see the boy waiting for her.

"Good morning," Daisy said, long forgotten the argument she had with her best friend only minutes ago. Dylan smiled back at the blonde girl and gave her a hug. She never liked it if guys were shy around her, since she was just another human being and she didn't bite.

"Good morning, I was wondering if we could have breakfast together?" Dylan asked, while he nervously rubbed his neck. Daisy smiled amused at the nervousness from the boy in front of her. It was cute she made him nervous, it did mean something. The plus side was, that there would be no Potter to ruin her chances and scare the poor guy away.

"Of course," Daisy replied automatically. She would enjoy having breakfast with the guy she liked, what girl wouldn't like that? "Would you mind sitting at the Gryffindor table?" She didn't wanted to neglect her best friend and she had already eaten lunch two days before that at the Ravenclaw table. Normally Sundays were reserved for the two of them only, but she had a feeling Kelly wouldn't mind Dylan sitting with them. She wasn't planning on abandoning her best friend, tradition would be tradition. She hadn't planned however for the arrival of Potter, since she had thought he would be in the past, where he belonged.

"Hey princess Daisy, are you telling Davies here, he has been replaced by me?" The loud voice of the dark haired guy shouted from the top of the stairs. Daisy looked up in confusion at the Potter boy. What was he talking about? Replaced as what?

"First," Daisy started to let her confusion known, "I'm not a princess and second what are you talking about?" The only thing she could think about was that Dylan was replaced as a chaser, but that couldn't be the case because if he had his own captain would tell him that. Potter had nothing to do about that.

"Well he obviously is replaced, because I'm your boyfriend now," Potter said in a cocky voice, while he wore a smug smile. Daisy looked up at the boy in surprise that had made his way to her and protectively put his arm around her waist.

"You are not my boyfriend! Leave me alone," Daisy said frustrated. Her blue eyes blazing in fire. Dylan long forgotten who stood on the sideline. She suddenly had to think back towards the argument she had with Kelly in their dorm. Had she been right? She shook off Potter's arm around her waist. "You really think last night meant anything?"

James' brown eyes were looking franticly in her blue ones. "But I was your first," he said with a confused expression on his face. Well there was always a first time for everything, even in making James Sirius Potter confused.

"So you would stop scaring guys in dating me," Daisy said while looking at her nails, like she couldn't wait for this conversation to be over, which was nothing but the truth.

"I- I didn't do.." James started to say, but stopped at the look Daisy gave him. Her eyebrow was raised in disbelief. Daisy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't lie, I know," she said. She turned on her heels and gave James a cold glare. "I hate liars and I basically done you a favor. You finally got me, so you can move on."

She could faintly hear him say something, but choose to ignore it. She couldn't possibly have heard him say that he didn't want to and even if he did. Why would she care? He had made her life impossible for the last few years, it was time to return the favor.

Dylan walked behind Daisy, but she was to furious to notice the boy until he started talking to her.

"What were you two talking about?" Dylan asked in a accusation. Daisy looked at the boy in confusion. What did he accuse her of? They weren't a item, so she had done nothing wrong. She had never even let him know she liked him, she had flirted but she had never told him she liked him.

"Ask Potter," Daisy said in anger at the boy that had done nothing wrong, but the accusation had been the last straw for her nerves. She stomped over to where Kelly was seated and plopped down. She grabbed an egg and started peeling the shell from it. Nearly squashing the egg in the process. Kelly looked at her best friend in worry. She had seems fine a few moments ago when she had abandoned her best friend, they had even be laughing together.

"Did something happen?" Kelly asked her best friend, trying to calm her down by taking the egg from her. Daisy simply grabbed another egg to repeat the process, imagining it was Potter's face. It wasn't a surprise the egg was squashed. Daisy grabbed a napkin to clean off her hands.

"Potter happened," Daisy said in an angry voice, since she couldn't pretend to be anything but angry. Potter always got to get out the monster from within her. Daisy could see the understanding in the eyes of her best friend. Suddenly Daisy hated it when her best friend was right. She would have been happy if for once she had been right, but Daisy should have known better. Kelly was always better in reading people then she was.

"I guess that didn't go well?" Kelly asked, but even Daisy could tell the question was rhetorical. The both knew the answer to her question, since Daisy's mood was prove enough of that.

"The bloody prat told him I am his girlfriend," Daisy said, while she stayed clear from the rest of the food before it ended up in the same faith as the egg she had man handled. She just couldn't believe Potter had said that, just because she had slept with him didn't mean anything! It was time for him to get a wakeup call that not everybody was lying on his feet. There were still girls like herself that didn't like him!

"He didn't!" Kelly said in surprise, but it was obviously fake and Daisy could read the underlying message behind it. I told you so, was clearly in it. She didn't respond to the underlying message however, since she didn't wanted a repeat of the argument they had that morning.


	21. ravenclaw twins

**Hi!  
>This is just a filler to introduce people that will come with important information later in the story.<br>Jill**

"He did." Somehow another egg had found a way in her hands and it was only when she had squashed it, she had noticed. Maybe eating breakfast wasn't the greatest idea she had. Doing what she had done last night, was also on that list. Defiantly not the greatest idea she had have. It was better to pretend she didn't hear the underlying message, but they both knew she had heard it. "Maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea." Defiantly not the best idea.

"Maybe not," Kelly whole hearted agreed, while she waved her wand and made the egg on Daisy's hand disappear. It wasn't Kelly agreed on that, but suggesting such an idea when her best friend was drunk, wasn't a great idea either. She should have waited when Daisy would have been sober. She would have disagreed in going on a date with Potter, she knew that now.

"Have you finished you potion essay?" Daisy asked, in an effort to change the subject and even though Kelly knew what her best friend was trying to do, she didn't protest. It was better to pretend it hadn't happened, even when she could easily name one person who would have disagreed. The older brother of Albus Potter.

"No, I haven't," Kelly told her best friend, even though the essay wasn't due until Wednesday at the latest, but anything to keep the peace between them. She always left her homework until the last day, while Daisy didn't have the luxury to finish them in her free periods since she worked in the Hospital wing. She was more than willing to finish it on time for a change.

"I'm half way done," Daisy said with a nod a silent question for her best friend to go to the library to finish it. It was the last of her assignments that were known for the week and then she only had to do the once she would get within the week. Daisy appreciated the effort her best friend would go to just for her, since Kelly did have use for her free periods and she took away their only free day.

"Then we would make it back in time for lunch," Kelly said while looking at her watch to look at the time. Daisy nodded at her best friend, before she decided that breakfast wasn't going to be it for her this morning. It was a lost cause.

"Sounds like a plan." Daisy said while she stood up, ready to go to the Gryffindor tower to grab her bag, so they could go to the library. Kelly took the last bite of her egg with bacon, before she followed her best friend. She had a feeling in her stomach that they were going to see James Potter more often that day then they normally would. He had a taste of what it was like to be with Daisy now and she had a feeling that he wouldn't stop now more than ever.

In the library Daisy and Kelly sat with the Ravenclaw twins, since every other table was occupied and there were still two untaken seats at theirs. Not that the twins ever minded company. They were the few of the persons that ran in the popular crowd that weren't Gryffindors. Being in Gryffindor almost automaticly made you popular since the Golden Trio had been from that House, but the Ravenclaw twins had earned their right to hang out with them, since they were nothing but nice to people they knew. They did disapprove of actions, but they never judges them for it. They were the persons one had to go to for some genuine advice, without it leaking trough the whole school. Kelly liked to call them the vault of Hogwarts and even though any other person would have used the information they knew to exploit it, they never did.

The twins consisted of Nadelyne and Joycelyne, although they were much better known as Joyce and Nade, the Woo twins. Everybody knew they were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Joyce had blonde long and straight hair, with wide blue eyes framing her face. Nade had brown wavy hair, almost black with wide brown eyes. When you looked closely enough you could see they were sisters since they shared the same little nose and the same bone contracture, they were even the same height. They were never seen without a smile on their face and did manage to even get higher point than Daisy, even if she did put effort in her work. That was thanks to the photogenic memory they both had, something they called genetic.

Daisy could do nothing but believe it to be true, since they were after all family. The twins also had a sister that had graduated the year before, but it was often the three of them had been together, making other joke the twins were actually a triplet, but their sister had always looked out for them like a mother. Nadelyne had once told Kelly it was because their own mother had many obsessions and her children wasn't one of them. Nadelyne had many of her perfects rounds with the female Gryffindor perfect, since they liked to avoid teaming Slytherin with the lions. They did want House unity however and since Ravenclaw had purebloods in them where as Hufflepuf didn't they had made Hufflepuf and Slytherin do most rounds together. Joycelyne was the shy one of the twins, the main reason she didn't get the badge her sister had gotten, but she was happy for her sister, glad at least one of them had gotten the title.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Daisy asked, even though it was a little late, since they had already taken the chair to sit on. She only did because she knew the twins wouldn't mind the company. They really were nice persons. Joyce shrugged her shoulders at the blond and smiled.

"Of course not," she replied, amused at seeing the two already sitting in the chairs. Nade chuckled, letting her amusement known out loud.

"It's not like you are already sitting," Nade said and with anyone else, Daisy would have taken the words for a dig under water but she knew Nade only meant it as a joke. Kelly sent a smile of her own towards the twin, since she had really nice conversations with the brown haired twin. She had complained more than once to the girl that James Potter and Daisy Rosier would have made the perfect couple but that Daisy was too stubborn to see it. Nade had given her the advice that if it was meant to be, Daisy had no way of stopping it, but Kelly hadn't listened to her. She had tried given Daisy a push in the right direction and she now could clearly see the fault in her actions. She could have better given a push in the wrong direction, because then she wouldn't have made them even further apart from each other than they were before it had happened.

The twins went back to the books they were reading before Kelly and Daisy had interrupted them, it was no surprise for either of the best friends to see it were books they didn't have to read until their seventh year. The twins were always ahead of the rest of their year and could always answer the questions no one knew the answer to. Not that they bragged about it, they would only answer when they were asked to do so. They liked given others the opportunity to answer for themselves. They had found out that following the lead of their Housemates wouldn't give them much points from the rest of the school.

"Where are you with your essay?" Daisy asked her best friend, who smiled at her in guilt when she showed her best friend the parchment that was still blank. Daisy sighed, knowing she was probably going to be spending most of her time explaining what she had found in the library books, then actually working on her essay. She knew Kelly learned more from listening then actually looking it up in books, since she would just copy it and then forget about the whole thing.


	22. Shouldn't have listened to Fred

**Hi!  
>I'm almost at the 50k! I'm so happy!<br>Jill**

It had taken less time to finish the essay than Daisy had originally thought and she was glad she had the afternoon to enjoy her free day, since she had enough drama for the week to last her a lifetime. She liked drama, but she had decided she didn't like drama when she was involved. The twins had departed them before they had finished however, telling them they still had things to do and they had taken the books to the Liberian and had checked them out. Kelly had suggested that maybe the library had been too crowded for the twins to work properly, but Daisy didn't think so, because the Gryffindor tower was more crowded then the library was and she thought the Ravenclaw tower would be the same. They would never know, since the twins were gone and they hadn't seen the two girls.

"I just have to put these books away and then we can eat," Daisy told her best friend, because it was a known fact that you could be disbanded from the library for not putting away your books. It was something Daisy liked to avoid.

"Would you mind if I would bring the bags to the tower and meet each other outside the Great Hall?" Kelly asked, while she looked at the forgotten bags on the ground. Daisy nodded her head in agreement, since she would get the better end of the deal. She didn't have to move to two placed and Kelly would have to, but it was all her idea after all.

Daisy sighed when she spotted Potter in the hallway and his destination wasn't hard to guess, since she was the only one in the corner. It was clear as day he was walking towards her and she had such a nice day where he wasn't in it. He had only been in it for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell Dylan I'm your boyfriend?" Potter said when he was close enough she could hear him. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't care.

"Didn't feel like lying," she told the dark haired boy in front of her. Why did he think she would have wanted to be his girlfriend? It was ridicules. The idea was absurd. She had never called someone her boyfriend, it meant she had to let people she liked get to close to her. She liked the chase, but it could never be more than a chase. It wouldn't be fair. It would also meant her heart wouldn't be broken in the end. Especially when she knew it had no future.

"But," Potter began in protest, closing his mouth since he couldn't find an argument to let her agree. She had after all never told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. She had never given him any indication liking him that way, only that night.

"You and I both know, it could never lead to anything," Daisy told the boy, looking at him apologetic. He had to know the reason she didn't let anyone close to her, he was Albus' brother. Albus had to know at least a few of the details and the Potter brothers were close to each other. The only reason she had been comfortable given the youngest Potter boy the map is because he had promised her to not give it back to his older brother. Albus and James Potter were loyal to each other but if there was one thing Albus was famous for it was for his word. He would never back out of a promise he had made.

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked in confusion. Daisy almost had to laugh and if the situation wasn't so serious she probably would have, but his confusion made her also confused, because it only meant one thing and one thing only.

"Are you telling me you seriously don't know?" Daisy asked, while her blue eyes looked in his brown eyes in shock. It had never been a secret Daisy didn't let herself get attached. But he was telling her he didn't know the reason why, while she had assumed Albus had told his brother ages ago, since it mustn't have been a secret for the younger Potter.

"Don't know what?" James asked curious, like he would discover some huge secret he was dying to know for years. Maybe, he had wondered, Daisy thought amused. She shook her head at him. Why would she tell him? It wasn't like they were friends, they weren't anything, except an mayor annoyance.

"You should ask your brother," was all she told him, she didn't wanted to be there when he heard the news. But since Albus hadn't told him yet, she doubted he would. It certainly wasn't her problem. When Daisy saw Kelly coming back without the bags she grabbed the excuse with open arms. "Got to go." And with those parting words, Daisy didn't know how fast she had to get out of the snake pit. She had escaped it right on time, since she didn't wanted to be questioned by Potter. She wanted to enjoy her day and when Potter was on her the whole time, there wasn't much to enjoy.

"What did James want?" Kelly asked her best friend when they took a seat on the Gryffindor table. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, like it was no big deal, but knew before she told Kelly in her best friends eyes it would be a big deal. She had a habit of making things that happened between her and Potter to take out of proportion.

"Wanted to know why I didn't tell Dylan he was my boyfriend," Daisy murmured, still not believing the boy had actually asked her that question. He actually had asked her that question, what made him think she would tell Dylan that? There was no such thing as them being a couple. He had done a lot of girls and she had heard him tell them it didn't automatically made them a couple, what was so different when they did that?

Kelly spit out the pumpkin juice she had just taken a sip off, making it all go on Daisy, who looked sour at her best friend. It wasn't news that should make her dripping from pumpkin juice worthy. With a quick wave of her wand the juice had disappeared but the sticky feeling didn't left. Daisy always felt sticky when she had spilled something even when the true sticky feeling wasn't there anymore, she still felt it. It was a good thing it was Sunday, so she had all the time of the world to take a shower and not care about a class she might had. "What!?" Kelly asked in surprise, but Daisy had gathered the surprise all over her already. She wasn't pleased about it.

"Thanks for the free shower," Daisy said in annoyance, for Kelly hadn't even apologized yet. Instead of an apology, her friend just waved her words away like there were more serious matters.

"He told you, he was your boyfriend?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrow. Kelly shook her head in disbelief. Daisy rolled her eyes, she had just told her best friend this.

"Yes, I already told you this when we had breakfast," Daisy said while she groaned.

"He had come to you to ask you about it?" Kelly asked, just to be sure. Daisy his her hands in her face. Why would her friend keep reminding her of the things she had just told her. It was like her best friend was stuck on repeat.

There wasn't much both friends could do, but it seemed the argument they both had silently agreed to avoid had come back. It wasn't a discussion they could avoid apparently. Their silent agreement from the morning had come back and it now had agreed to let the friends discuss it.  
>"I don't get it," Daisy said while she waved her arms around, she always used her hands and arms a lot, to prove her point, when she was frustrated. "I gave him what he wanted and he still won't leave me alone!" She had always thought she knew the way guys thinks. She never knew how women thought, but with guys there were almost no secrets she didn't know about them. Kelly gave her friend a sympathetic look, but if you looked closely, you could clearly see the amusement. It was a good thing Daisy was caught up in her rant to not notice. She put a hand trough her hair, to mess it up a little. Another tell she was frustrated. Kelly quickly put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. It was something she always complained about James Potter, but was actually something she did, <em>a lot<em>. She choose however –very wisely- to not bring that up.

"You really thought he would leave you alone, once you slept with him?" Kelly asked curious. She had never found her friend daft when it came to guys, she had been trough more of them than Kelly could count, but in this moment, she truly was. How could her friend not see how head over heels the poor fellow was. She couldn't possible misread the actions that badly could she? But the answer was already out on that one, seeing the rant of her best friend. She did read all the signs wrong, or she wouldn't have done what she had done. Poor James. Even as she really liked her best friend, in this moment she would truly call her a dunderhead. How could someone be this clueless?

"Yes!" Daisy almost screamed, like her best friend didn't listen to her. "You were the one that told me he only went after me, because I didn't give him what he wanted! So I gave him what he wanted!" Kelly desperate shook her head. It was true she had told her that, but she hadn't meant it that way. What she had meant to say was Daisy wouldn't give him her heart, and by the looks of it –how unfortunately for James- she still haven't given it away. Why had she listened to Fred when he suggested her saying that in front of Daisy? The plan was for her to say yes to go on a date with him, so she could see the side Fred and her got to see. She should have seen it coming, the glint in Daisy's eyes should have made her ask more questions, but she had truly believed the glint meant she would say yes when he asked, not doing this!

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Fred," Kelly muttered, but her luck had ran out, because she hadn't been as quiet as she had hoped, because Daisy heard her loud and clear like she had spoken the words out loud.


	23. There you are

**Hi,  
>When I started uploading this story I never really thought people would read it, but I have over 4000 views already. It really makes my day when I get an e-mail that someone is following my story and I really have to thank you guys for that.<br>I only put the story online so I wouldn't stop writing and would hit the 50k mark and be a winner with NaNoWriMo, but also because I would have felt the need the finish the story like my other stories I have written previous years, didn't get to. I really like to thank you for all the help and I'm still on schedule, meaning I will hit the 50k later tonight or tomorrow. The story will not be done by then, don't worry. I still have lots in store for the two.  
>Jill<strong>

"What has Fred told you?" Daisy asked in a dangerous low voice, because she didn't like it when people meddled in her life. If there was one person that could meddle in her life, the person was her. She had given no one a reason to meddle in her life. Kelly better not tell her what she had made p in her mind that Kelly and Fred had discussed her life and had both come up with ways to meddle, but the look on Kelly's face said it all. They had. She still wanted to hear it leave Kelly's lips, like somehow she had misread the signs that were screaming in her face.

"Fred told me to tell you to give James a chance so he could show you he isn't what you make him out to be," Kelly said in an almost whisper, but it was all for Daisy to explode. When she would see Fred he wouldn't hear the end of this. She hadn't ask for her two friends to set her up with Potter of all people. She hated it, that the two went behind her back. At least Potter wasn't involved in it. It was a plus point to him at least. He didn't know, did he?

"Did Potter knew what you were trying to do?" Daisy asked in a low whisper, because she couldn't afford to scream like she wanted to do. Her private life wasn't of any concern for all the people around them. Kelly was lucky they were discussing this in the Great Hall or she would have exploded, like she did on the inside.

"Of course not," Kelly scoffed as if the idea was ridiculous for her to even ask that. "He wouldn't have cooperated if we did." That was all Daisy needed to hear, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed by her best friend and the person she had seen as her best guy friend. She stood up from the table, while she let the hurt show on her face. There was no way she needed to shield her emotions from her best friend, since she did deserve to know what her actions had caused to her. She couldn't stand the sight of her best friend in the moment and it even made her wonder if the two were really best friends.

"I have to go," Daisy told Kelly and her voice said what she was thinking. She couldn't stand to see her friend in the moment because she was truly hurt and betrayed by what Kelly had done to her. She had to be alone, to think. She had the sudden urge to go for a run, because her feelings and thoughts were like a rollercoaster in that moment. She stopped the tears from rolling over her cheeks, but she knew her eyes were showing the tears she refused to drop.

She couldn't tell Kelly she forgave her, because in that moment she couldn't. She didn't know the person in front of her in that moment. She thought the friend she had wouldn't do things like that to her and the prove she was wrong was screaming at her. At least Potter, how much he annoyed her, was telling the truth with his intentions. In that moment, even though she still hated the boy, she liked him more than the person she would have given her life for the other day.

The logical part of her mind told her that everyone was entitled to make mistakes, but her heart wouldn't hear anything of it. She was hurt and she didn't know how she would get over it. There was a reason she didn't let people in, because once you did they had also the ability to hurt you. There was only one person you could trust and that person was yourself. Since you would do your hardest to never hurt yourself, even if it was egoistic, you always put yourself first, it was human nature. She had always thought she knew her best friend like the back of her hand, but now the truth had come out. She didn't know Kelly like the back of her hand. It was all a lie.

Tears streamed down Daisy's cheeks when she had made her way outside and started running. There was no denying her hurt, when there wasn't anyone around. She hadn't cried since she was a little girl since her mother had told her it was a weakness, but she couldn't help but cry in that moment. At least there wasn't anyone to witness it. She would have felt even more weak in that moment if anybody was there to witness her break down. She could collect herself all she wanted, but she needed to cry about it first. Her heart felt like it would break any moment. The one person she had thought to never let her down had went behind her back.

The one thing she had thought Kelly would never do, because she knew how much Daisy hated it when people did that. Did she really think she wouldn't find out? The answer to that was a yes, or else Kelly wouldn't have done it. Fred she had seen do it, but she was still angry at him for putting the idea in Kelly's mind. She was mad at her two friends and she didn't know if she could ever forgive them for it. It had come with the best intentions, since they were both friends with her and Potter, she could see that, but it wasn't their place to meddle in it. Since it was never going to happen for the two to end up together. She had tried to tell Potter this, but he missed the information to process this fact.

She had really thought Albus would have told his brother, since Albus was a Slytherin and it wasn't a secret among the Slytherins. It was a good thing the snakes didn't interact with the rest of the Houses, meaning her future was still a mystery to the student body, if you didn't count the snakes in the student body. They were and she knew it was only a matter of time for the rest to find out why she did the things she did. Kelly knew, but she wasn't sure anymore if she would keep her mouth shut, since she had also never thought the brunette would go behind her back.

Daisy didn't know where she running to, since the tears in her eyes blurred her sight. It didn't matter since she had run the Hogwarts grounds since she was a first year and she had to get away from the voice of her mother she still heard in her head that was telling her she was a shame to the family to have ended up in the House of the lions. Her mother wasn't known for her forgiven nature and if it weren't for her father she believed she would have still have a angry mother, but the silent treatment had been lifted in time. She could always find solitude in the house of her aunt, since they didn't believe in purity as much as her own mother believed. Scorpius had it lucky to have parents that wouldn't mind him ending up in Gryffindor, but the lucky bastard had ended up in Slytherin, something her own mother never let her forget. She had seen the looks uncle Draco and aunt Astoria send her, they were full of sympathy and even thought she normally hated those looks, she didn't mind getting them from her aunt and uncle. She knew they meant well with her wellbeing. They had let her stay over when her mother had been at her worse for her placement with the lions. It had given her father the time to calm down her mother without her in the house.

She knew her father hadn't calmed down her mother with his love because even a blind person could see her parents shared none, her best guess was he had convinced her about appearance, because her mother had a weak spot for her reputation. She had been reluctant to leave the safe house she had seen in her uncle's house, but she had been desperate to please her mother. She didn't share that view anymore. Her mother could rot in hell for all she cared. She had done nothing but make her life a hell, but she only came back every holiday for her father, because he truly cared about her, not for his reputation, she was a daddy's girl. She had always been, but is had truly been that way when she had realized nothing she did would ever please her mother. She could do no good in her mother's eye. Not even when she would do everything her mother asked of her.

She had once been the princess her mother asked her to be, but she didn't like pretending anymore. She wasn't what her mother wanted her to be and she didn't care anymore. Her tears stopped spilling from her eyes and with new found determination, she decided she didn't need Kelly in her life either. She didn't need persons that went behind her back. She didn't need her friend to brighten up her day, she only needed herself. She wouldn't need Fred to make her smile, though he had been good at that. She didn't need her secret confider, no matter how good he listened to her.

Her heart painfully beat in her chest, because no matter how hard she was trying to convince herself, it didn't agree with her. It didn't matter, because if she couldn't forgive them, there was no way she could interact with them. She wouldn't have done, what they did to her. She was on the other end of the lake, meaning she had walked for over an hour. Everyone knew the lake was huge, but it had made her clear her head. Not that she looked forward to the walk back, because it meant she had another hour ahead of her. Not even Tobias went to this side of the lake. It was a good thing that nobody entered this far, because it meant nobody could see her red eyes, the evidence she had been crying. She thought too early thought, because a blur came in her direction. It could only mean one thing. There was someone on a broom coming her way. She didn't know who it was, since it was still far away, but she didn't wanted to wait to find out. She started walking, hoping that whoever it was, hadn't seen her.

Her luck truly had ran out, since the blur changed directions to stop in front of her, even when she had started walking again.

"There you are. Kelly is worried about you," the person on the broom said to her, but Daisy refused to look up. She knew by the voice it was Potter and she refused to show him she had been crying since she knew the evidence was probably still seen on her face if she would look up. She knew her eyes turned red when she cried and that t stayed that way for a little while. Potter had other ideas, he stepped off his broom and stepped in front of her. His hand locked her chin and pulled her chin up. "Have you been crying?"


	24. You can trust me

**Hi!  
>I'm feeling generous tonight, since I just hit the 49k meaning I'm really close to the 50k and there is no doubt in my mind I will hit that goal tomorrow! Sorry, it's not as long as the last one!<br>Jill**

"No," Daisy said in reaction, since she hated that he could see it so easily. She didn't like looking weak and vulnerable, especially in front of Potter. He was the last of all people she would confine in. He annoyed her too much to actually be of help.

"You were," Potter stated the obvious. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, like it was no big deal. It wasn't like he could help her anyway, they were too different, he just had to see it. "Why were you crying?"

Daisy could hear the concern in his voice and if she didn't know him better than she did, she would have told him but that was the thing that was stopping her now. She _did_ knew him better and if she would have told him, he might think there was more. She couldn't tell him because every time she had given him a finger he had taken her whole hand. "Doesn't matter," Daisy told him instead of telling him why she had been crying and she tried to walk away, but she had forgotten he still had a hold of her chin and it seemed like he wasn't planning on letting go.

"Apparently it does, or else you wouldn't be crying," Potter said being his stubborn self. She could easily break his hold of him, since he only had hold of her chin with a few of his fingers, but a small part of her liked that he cared enough to get her to talk to him. Tomorrow she would get back to hating him and being mean to him, but she would give him this moment, without giving him the reason she was crying.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders at him in response. She wiped the trails her tears had left on her cheeks and looked the other way. She looked everywhere but his eyes, since she couldn't stand to look at his concerned brown eyes, because it would show her what she had been denying. That he cared for her and it was easier if he didn't. So when Kelly had suggested that he would leave her alone when she would give him what he wanted, she had grabbed it with both hands because that would mean she wouldn't have to hurt him.

"You can trust me," Potter said in concern, while he put both his arms around her and pulled her in a hug. Daisy's first instinct was to push him back before she remembered her promise to herself. She would give him this moment and she let her body relax into his. They weren't friends, but in this moment she couldn't think of him as her enemy either.

After the hug, Potter had offered to ride his broom to the other side of the lake, but since the spell would be broken on the other end of the lake Daisy shook her head. It was like Potter knew they would go back to the way they were before when they would be in the castle once again, because he didn't protest like Daisy thought he would have. Instead they walked side by side, both of them silent, but the silent wasn't awkward. They were both deep in thought. It was a silent agreement to not talk about what had happened a few moments ago, both knowing they would go back. Potter back in pining after the blonde girl and Daisy back to hating the dark haired guy. Their moment only a memory.

When they were back in the castle, Daisy was greeted with the sight of Albus and Scorpius talking to each other and Daisy suddenly remembered what she had said to James. That if he wanted to know some answer, he had to talk to his younger brother, because it would give him the answers he needed. She suddenly regretted telling him that, since he would learn the truth about her, but she couldn't take back her words.

So when she greeted the two boys, she made sure she was walking away when Potter would ask his brother what she had been talking about. Normally she would walk to Kelly now, but for the first time in a long time she didn't know where she was _and_ she didn't want to see her. Luck decided to grace its presence among her again, because when she turned the corner, she could see Amy. She had tried to befriend the girl before and she decided in that second of doubt she would walk to the girl and see if she could actually befriend her.

"Hey Amy," Daisy said, when she could see the girl saw her too. The girl with the black hair waved back to the blonde girl, before she stopped in her steps so Daisy could catch up with her. Maybe it was time to make some new friends, since her old once clearly lacked trust.

"Why does my brother look miserable at you?" Roxanne Weasley asked Daisy, while she took the seat next to the blond girl at the Gryffindor table. When Daisy had spotted the redhead she had told him to get off her back and that she never wanted to talk to him again. Daisy shrugged her shoulders. He had done it to himself. He couldn't honestly believe she would have been okay, with what the two of them had done.

"Because he couldn't keep his nose out of my business," Daisy told the fifth year. The Gryffindor beater looked at her brother and at the blonde girl. She knew her family could be overbearing, she had grown up with them. It still wasn't an answer that explained what he had done. It was in their genes to meddle, but they usually only cared about their own family. They had never meddled in personal lives outside family.

"What did he do?" Roxanne asked curious and since the girl had never done something bad at Daisy, Daisy decided to tell the girl the truth, since she would hear it from Fred otherwise. Even when the two of them were at least a year apart in age, they were often mistaken as twins. They were close, even closer than the rest of the family was.


	25. Give her time

**Hi!  
>I'm so happy, I just hit the 50k mark! I'm really proud of myself!<br>Jill**

"He tried setting me up with Potter," Daisy said, while she hid her face in her hands. She wasn't a big fan of the family right now. She had never been a fan of Potter to begin with, but now the rest of the family was catching up. They were catching up fast.

"He did?" Roxanne asked in surprise. She gave her brother an glare and Daisy couldn't help but cross Roxanne of her hate list. She wasn't bad. "He always scare every boy that talks to me away." The anger was obvious in the girls voice and Daisy almost felt bad for the redhead. Keyword was almost. Fred had lost her sympathy when he had schemed with Kelly behind her back.

"He really does that?" Daisy asked in surprise. She had heard the Potter and Weasley boys were very protective about their sisters, even when the girls were older than their brothers. Guess that rumor had some truth in it. She felt sorry for the girls, since the boys were always off about someone else. It was hypocrite.

Roxanne nodded her head, while she looked at the plate in front of her. Daisy had thought her days would be lonely without Kelly, but it turned out to be wrong. More people talked to her than when she was friends with Kelly but the truth was, none of them were Kelly and she really missed her best friend who could understand her without her having to say what was wrong. "Fred once scared away a guy who was my potions partner," Roxanne said with a sigh. "I had to do the assignment alone, because he was too scared to come in close contact."

Daisy couldn't help but chuckle when she heard it, even when she knew how unfair it was for the boy to do. It was something she could picture Fred doing.

"I hate it when that happens," Daisy agreed with the fifth year. This made Roxanne look up in surprise. Daisy didn't know why, but she had a feeling she was going to find out.

"You don't have a brother, how would you hate it when that happens?" Roxanne asked curious. So that was why the girl was surprised. Daisy shrugged her shoulders. Was it a bad time to complain about her cousin? Kelly would have told her with one look if she could or couldn't, but she wasn't around. She was in fact sitting with Fred and Potter with a smile on her face. Kelly didn't even miss her at all.

"Potter," Daisy said and of she would have been talking with Kelly , that was all she needed to say, but Roxanne wasn't Kelly. Roxanne looked at her confused, it told her all that she needed to explain herself. "Potter pretty much scares every guy away that is brave enough to even _look_ at me." She could see the recognition on her new friends face. Well at least one good thing came out of it. She had finally someone that could understand her annoyance, since Roxanne had been through it herself. Kelly would have told her it was all made up in her mind, but Roxanne knew better.

"So the rumors are true," Roxanne said as if she was stating a fact, she probably was but Daisy had never heard the rumor herself. She shrugged her shoulders, because she couldn't deny it. She had just told the girl it was true.

"As are the rumors that the guys in your family are too overprotective," Daisy told her. Maybe the saying was true, that all rumors had at least some of the truth in it.

Daisy felt awkward when she took her seat next to Kelly when they were in Herbology. She was late and it meant she had to take the seat that was last available. It meant she had to sit next to her former friend. It also meant she had to sit in close range from Fred and Potter. She couldn't made herself call them Weasley and Miller however, because she knew them better than anyone else. It was weird not talking to them. It meant she had to pay attention to her head of House.

Professor Longbottom closed the door of the greenhouse and started his lesson. Daisy was thankful it was a theory lesson instead of the practical lessons he usually had. They were studying about mandrakes and he told them he rather told them what it could do and what you should watch out for, so the next time they could repot them, without him having to explain while they couldn't hear him because of the ear muffs they would have to wear. It limited the chance of talking and Daisy was alright with that. She had been afraid that Kelly would talk to her, but now she could pretend she needed to pay attention. She couldn't use the excuse that she didn't get it, because Kelly knew her the best of all people.

"I'm really sorry," Kelly whispered, when she knew Daisy could hear her. Daisy just gave her former friend a glare and turned around to listen to professor Longbottom. She didn't need to hear the excuses Kelly might have. It was wrong what she had done. Kelly sighed next to her, but Daisy refused to look up, when she had began to take notes of what was being told.

"Give her time," Fred told and Daisy couldn't agree more. It was probably the best thing if she could cool of her anger. The wound the two had caused her was still to fresh. Many would probably consider she was overreacting, but since she had as little control over her own life as she had. It wasn't hard to understand why she was mad. Her future was already set in stone and she had planned to make the most of her years in Hogwarts. It was the only place where her parents had no influence over her.

"Tell me again why she is mad at the two of you, I forgot," Potter asked in a whisper, but since it was quiet in the green house, Daisy could hear him ask. So they had told him what they had done and he still talked to them? So much for their Potter wouldn't have anticipated if he knew about their plan.

"We haven't told you," Kelly hissed and it reminded Daisy of when she hissed at the boy. Maybe it was a good thing Potter didn't know, since she was humiliated enough without him knowing. He had a feeling that Potter wouldn't have been mad at his friends if he knew, because he had been following her around a lot. He had gotten what he wanted.

Daisy was glad when it was lunch break, because she had a free period after it and there was no one that could talk to her in the Hospital Wing and if they did, they would only talk about the pain they were in. When she saw the brown haired Ravenclaw, a smile started on her face. "Dylan!" Daisy yelled and she waved at him.

His brown eyes met her blue ones, but instead of returning the greeting he turned around and walked away. Daisy frowned. He had just actually walked away from her and she had asked Amy to tell him she was sorry. Why would he still act as if she was the devil? She had done nothing wrong. She had even apologized, even when it was through Amy, but he didn't wanted to talk to her so it was the only option she had.

"Daisy." The pleasing voice behind her, made her do the same what Dylan had just done to her. She wasn't ready to face her former friend and she did the only thing that was logical in her mind. She walked away. She would only yell and she was too tired to do that now. She wasn't in the mood to hear fake apologies.

It was still early and still lunch time when Daisy found herself in the Hospital Wing. It was her escape and she honestly liked the atmosphere. It was like madam Abbott knew when to ask questions and when it was better to keep quiet. She didn't understand why her mother was so keen on hating her, when she was nothing but nice. She didn't get it to hate someone, just because they were in Hufflepuf. It just didn't make sense to her. She knew better than to question her mother, since it would only end in an argument, but she wasn't planning on becoming the same bitter person her mother was.

"Can you finish organizing the supply closet?" Madam Abbott asked the girl with a smile. She had the look of relieve on her face and Daisy nodded at the healer. It was like madam Abbott knew she would have to clear her head and that there wasn't time for her to run. She was grateful the healer didn't ask any questions. Professor Longbottom would have, since he was her head of House, but his wife knew better it seemed.

"I'm right on it," Daisy said with a smile on her face and she made her disappearance in the closet. She wasn't planning on coming out when she would hear familiar voices this time, because she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"There is a sandwich on the table," Madam Abbott called behind her and Daisy's eyes fell on the sandwich madam Abbott had left her. It was like she had known Daisy would skip lunch and her stomach agreed with the healer. It was a bad habit to skip a meal and Daisy had never done it in her entire life. She was glad she didn't have to start now.


	26. There is still hope

**Hi!  
>Since it isn't November anymore, I hate to say I can't upload daily anymore.<br>I still have my really tight schedule for school, work and since I don't live with my parents I actually have to keep my house clean myself.  
>But, I will make you this promise, that I will upload at least once a week and that the uploads are probably going to be longer!<br>Jill**

Since Daisy didn't know where else to sit, she sat with Roxanne again at dinner, like the girl had done to her during breakfast. It was received with a smile on the redhead. She recognized the youngest Potter sitting with her cousin. She had never made conversation with the only Potter girl, since she was a fourth year and she had never had the opportunity to talk to her. She had wanted to talk to the girl before, because she seemed like the person Daisy could see herself hang out with, the girl had a rage inside her that could rival her own. The fact that she was the little sister of the person she disliked the most – on Hogwarts, because her mother came in first place- had stopped her however.

"I hope you didn't mind I told Lily what happened?" Roxanne asked the blonde girl in hesitation. Daisy shrugged, because she honestly didn't care that Roxanne had informed the Potter girl. She was known for begin curious after all. Lily always got people to talk about what she wanted to know, she was famous for it.

"I can't believe they are scheming to set James up and we can't even talk to guys," Lily said while she looked sour at her food. Daisy could see the irony in her words. It was pretty pathetic that the guys could date and the girls were overly protected. If she had a brother who would do that, she would be mad at him too. She was even mad at Potter because he scared all the guys away from her and they weren't even related!

"Men," Daisy said with a sigh and it seemed good enough for Lily because she nodded her head in agreement. Maybe staying away from the redhead hadn't been a good idea, she seemed someone she could get along with, even when she was related to someone she didn't like. "Potter is always scaring guys away from me too." She just had to let the girl know, she could relate to her especially when the same person was scaring guys away from them.

"It just isn't fair that they think they can do what they want," Lily said, while she glared at her oldest brother. Daisy didn't follow her gaze, since she knew she would only see her two former friends with him. She had seen them smile like nothing mattered. Well, she was hurt that they were doing fine without her. It wasn't fair at all.

"We should have done what Rose has done," Roxanne said with a sigh and Daisy perked up at those words. She knew her cousin had a crush on the fifth year Gryffindor and they did rounds together. He had never told her he had an crush on the prefect, but she had seen his looks staring her way. Did that mean Rose was off the market and her cousin had bad luck? She felt bad for Scorpius Malfoy, since he had been nothing than nice to her, just like her uncle and aunt were.

She had hoped the curse of an unfortunate love life skipped him, since it had clearly skipped his parents.

"What has Rose done?" Daisy asked in confusion, since whatever the girl had done, it clearly helped. Was it too late to copy the girl? She had never talked to the girl before, but she seemed nice. She had the tendency to lose herself in homework, not something that Daisy liked to be known for.

"Rose pretends she isn't interested in guys, at all," Lily whispered to the blonde girl, since she knew the blonde girl wouldn't meddle in things that she was no part of. If there was one person –besides the Ravenclaw twins- to keep a secret, Daisy was known for it, but since Daisy was also known for being a slut, people didn't tell her anything and liked to avoid her. Not that Daisy seemed to care, since she was a very private person. The fact the girl was talking to the two fifth years was a miracle in itself.

"The guys won't believe us if we start to pretend we don't, because they already know we do," Roxanne explained, before Daisy could ask why they didn't copy the strategy. It did make sense. She wouldn't believe it either if a person would change just like that. "Rose can actually talk to the guy she likes, because the boys have no clue."

"Who is the boy she likes?" Daisy asked, because she had to know. She had to let Scorpius know who he was competing with. She owed him to let him know. At least the girl he fancies isn't in a relationship, she wouldn't want to break up a couple. She would feel terrible if she did.

The two girls looked at each other and Daisy could tell they had a silent conversation. She quickly looked away, because she didn't wanted to intrude, but the clearing of a throat made her look back up. The two of them shook their heads.

"It wouldn't be right to tell you," Lily said with a sad smile on her face. The fourth year actually looked sorry and Daisy shrugged her shoulders. It was okay, she actually found it very nice of the girls to not betray their cousins trust. It made her long to have it herself, she knew Scorpius would never spill her secrets, since he was loyal, but she didn't have the strong connection, the Weasley and Potter family seemed to have.

They weren't afraid to be seen with each other, even Albus was often seen with his family and he was the only snake. Scorpius and she only interacted while there was a holiday. Never in school, it was an unwritten rule between the two. She had already crossed it when she had given the map to Albus.

"I don't want you to feel bad about telling me," Daisy said with a smile, letting the girls know she understood. Kelly had went behind her back and she didn't wanted the girls to do the same, because she had been curious. She would be a hypocrite if she would provoke the girls in telling her.

"It's not that we don't trust you, but-"

"It's just not your secret to tell," Daisy said with a smile on her face, finishing Roxanne's sentence to let the girl know she really did understand. She had said the sentence herself enough times in her life. Some secrets weren't hers to tell.

"We're really sorry," Lily told the girl, with a small voice. Daisy smiled at the girl.

"Don't be, I'd be upset with you if you _did_ tell me," Daisy said in all honesty. It would have meant she couldn't trust the girls and it would have also meant the girls would have found themselves feeling guilty about telling her.

She had to give it to Rose, it was a good strategy. At least the girls were smart enough to not mention it to the boys in their family. They were loyal, she liked that the girls had each other's back. It made her wish she was a part of that. She would love to have a family that cared for each other, all of the family because the guys being protective told her they cared for the girls as well.

"Has any guy catch your eye?" Roxanne asked the blonde girl, since she didn't know the girl well enough to tell when she liked someone and she clearly wanted to change the subject. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, the question was innocent and the girls didn't know her well enough to tell that it stabbed her heart. She couldn't have the love she wanted others to have.

"Not at the moment," Daisy told the girls, since Dylan had fallen down of his pedestal she had placed him on. If he was planning on being immature to ignore him, she wasn't going to put her energy into it. Not that it mattered, it wouldn't have become anything serious. She didn't do serious, not when it came to guys. The girls obvious didn't know that.

It was for the first time that Daisy felt unwelcome in the dorm room she shared with the four other girls. She had never felt welcome by the triplets for obvious reasons, but Kelly had always gotten her back, but she was glad that Kelly didn't seemed to feel comfortable as well as Cloe tried talking to the girl. It was clear she had gotten word of the falling out between the two and had made it her mission to get her on board. Kelly was sensible enough to know she only did it to get closer to Potter and Fred.

Daisy busied herself with the book she had in her hand, but anyone that paid attention to her could have seen she hadn't flipped a page in the ten minutes that Kelly had entered the dorm. Sighing, Daisy closed her book and put it on her bedside table. She wasn't going to read anymore than she had done. She crawled under the covers and wiped the lonely tear from her cheek. Kelly had done this to herself, but it seemed she was more hurt over the fight than her former friend was. It was time to cut the ties loose, since it would spare her more pain. It was only when she heard her name, her ears picked up on the conversation.

"I don't care what hateful things you have to say about Daisy," Kelly's voice rang through the room hotly. It was clear the brunette was mad at what Cloe had told her. She wouldn't be surprised to see Kelly stomping her foot if she had looked up, but she was pretending to have fallen asleep and that would ruin her cover. "Daisy is ten times the person, you will ever be."

Daisy could feel her heart swell with pride. Even when they were fighting it seemed Kelly still had her back. Maybe their friendship wasn't the lost cause she had made it out to be. Maybe the two of them could rekindle, but it had to be over time, because she knew she couldn't trust Kelly in that moment and her anger wasn't completely gone. It was nice to know that there was still hope and that Kelly didn't wish her ill.

With the thought that things weren't as bad as she had made them out to be, she started to fall asleep with a smile on her face. She made the promise to make up with her best friend in a few days, when her anger would be gone. They could recover from their mistakes, because Kelly made an effort in remaining friends. It was more than she could have hoped for. Kelly just needed to have the patience to let her cool off for at least a week, she didn't think her anger would be gone before that time.


	27. Undying love

**Hi!  
>I should be studying right now, but I'm clearly procrastinating, not that you would mind, since I am uploading in order to avoid my study.<br>I told you I would upload at least once a week, well this is the second upload this week, so far so good.  
>Jill<strong>

Kelly had found and cornered Daisy two days later. There was no escaping, since Kelly had blocked the only way out. She had cornered Daisy in an empty classroom and she was blocking the entrance. Daisy looked at the brown pleading eyes of her former best friend, she couldn't stand the puppy eyes Kelly was sending her and for once she was glad she was mad at her, it was the only thing from stopping her forgiving her. Kelly had hurt her and she wasn't going to forgive her this soon. Her wrath wasn't going to fade away that easy. Normally she forgave her best friend –since she still saw Kelly as her best friend, but she wasn't going to admit that- without a second thought. Kelly has crossed a line, she really shouldn't have crossed.

"I'm really sorry," Kelly said in her pleading voice, since it was the first time in a few days she had her best friend without her walking away. Daisy sighed, she had missed Kelly, she truly did, even when she was mad at her. A idea was formed in her mind, there was something she came up, making her able to forgive her best friend. All Kelly had to do was agree to the condition she put up, actually the two conditions she just made up. The first running through her mind the whole time, since she had found out what Kelly had done, the second something she had just come up with.

"I will forgive you on two conditions," Daisy said to her best friend, since she would be a fool to deny herself her best friend, the two had shared too much to throw it all away.

"Anything," Kelly said without missing a beat. It was something Daisy wouldn't have done, but it was one of the reasons why Kelly belonged in the House of the lions. They did before they thought, but it came in handy because Kelly had already agreed to the terms without knowing them. Kelly couldn't refuse now, since she had already agreed. It made Daisy truly think Kelly would have done anything to earn her forgiveness, making Daisy like the girl even more. Making her remember why they were best friends.

"One, don't even think about doing such things behind my back," Daisy started, but she knew her best friend wouldn't have a problem with that condition, since she could see the regret in her brown eyes. Her blue eyes looked at her best friend, calculating how she would receive the second condition. "Two, since what comes around, goes around. You will let me play matchmaker for you one time." She could have bargained for more times, but she decided to let her best friend off the hook by proposing more than one time. She did after all have to sleep in the same dorm with the girl for a year and a half.

"Matchmaker?" Kelly asked her best friend unsure. Daisy nodded her head, her blue eyes looking in question at the brown eyes of her best friend, that looked worried. Kelly had always been an open book with her emotions and her eyes told all she felt in the moment. Daisy's eyes only showed what she wanted other to see, since she had learned from her mother that people could only hurt you when they knew what you were feeling. She was a private person, because she had learned from the best that people couldn't be trusted.

"Yes, matchmaker," Daisy said with a nod of her head, letting her friend know she was serious. "You already agreed." Daisy remembered the brunette. She could see Kelly nod her head, but her eyes showed the worry she still felt. Daisy already had the perfect person to hook up with her best friend. It was the perfect plan since the person she planned to hook up with Kelly owed her, big time. He couldn't say no. Not if he wanted to make her even more angry with him. It was the perfect excuse to kill two birds with one stone. The redhead she was facing after this, wouldn't know what hit him.

"You are right," Kelly said in defeat. "I did promise." Daisy kept herself from scoffing, Kelly acted like she was about to die. It wasn't like she would hook her up to the next pervert she would come across. She would truly try to hook her up with someone she would find acceptable for her best friend. She might have been mad at her best friend when she came up with the plan but she truly thought the two would be perfect for each other. They would never see it on their own, but a little push in the right direction would help them see.

"Don't worry," Daisy told her best friend, trying to cheer her up. "You are going to love it." She had always thought Kelly had a little crush on the one she was trying to set her up with, but was to afraid to admit it. Maybe she was still in denial that she had a crush on him, but with her help she would finally admit it. There was no doubt in her mind.

"I trust you," Kelly said with a small smile on her face and Daisy truly believed her best friend, because the worry that lay in her eyes only seconds ago were gone. It made her heart swell. She really did have trust in her and that was all it took for her to forgive the betrayal she had felt in her heart. Kelly really did see her as her best friend and it took everything in her to tell her to screw the matchmaker thing, because she believed it would benefit her best friend. Those two belonged to each other and if she couldn't have her happily ever after, she was glad at least her friend would have it.

"Good," Daisy told her best friend instead, before she turned on her heel, looking back at her best friend, making sure she wouldn't follow her. "I have a date to set up." With a wink she left, already knowing her destination. She still had to get the agreement from the boy, but she didn't think she had to argue, she had the feeling he would agree to it rather quickly. Especially when she would tell him who she would set him up with. Even a blind guy could see he had feelings for her brunette friend.

When Daisy came to the Quidditch field, she waved at Roxanne, glad the fifth girl had given her the Quidditch schedule, making it easier for her to find the guy she was looking for. It was a good thing she had made friends with the sister of Fred, since she didn't have to steal the schedule anymore, instead it was given to her, without having to look for it. Roxanne had never known how she always lost the schedule do quickly and there for she had tried many hiding spaces. It had been a relief to know Daisy had nicked the thing every time, instead of believing she had lost it.

Of course the first person to notice her on the field had to be Potter, since a bludger had find its way towards her and she barely stepped aside for the thing to miss her. Since Potter was the captain of the team he had his eyes on every player and every ball that was in the game, with the exception of the snitch since the small thing was hard to find. Potter was a chaser, so it wasn't his concern to find the snitch that was left for the seeker and Lily Potter had graced herself with the title.

She had witnessed the fight she had with her big brother when she had tried out for the spot and gotten it, without telling her brother. The girl was full of fire, which probably came with growing up around boys. She hadn't let Potter walk all over her and she had gained Daisy's respect for that. She had enjoyed watching the fight between the two Potter siblings, just like the rest of the common room. In the end Lily had won their fight, stating there was nothing he could do about it. When he had been made captain, Lily had made it clear she had survived the first two years on the team and she wasn't going to let him kick her out, unless there was someone that was better. That she was still on the team was prove that there weren't any one that was better than her.

Potter called the practice to an stop and Daisy was glad he did. It was easier to find the redhead she was trying to locate, but with seven people on a broom, she was having difficulty.

"Not trying to steal our tactic are you?" Potter asked when he came down, the rest waiting to see what would happen, staying safe in the air. Cowards. Daisy shook her head and smiled when she saw the redhead in the left corner of the field.

"Why would I do that?" Daisy asked, since she couldn't find a reason why she would steal tactics from her own team, if she would be from another House, she would have gotten his question, but it made no sense to her now.

"So you can give a heads up to Davies," Potter said, while leaning on his broom. Both hands on the top of his broom while he rested his head on top of his hands. Daisy averted her eyes from Fred, before she looked at Potter. Her blue eyes raging with fire. How dare he?

"Dylan won't talk to me," Daisy said in a his, because it had been Potter's fault he wouldn't talk to her. Since he had interrupted and told Dylan he was her boyfriend, he wouldn't talk to her, always making a run for it when she even caught a glimpse of him. Not that she grieved that he avoided her, it would have been awkward when they would and it was funny to see how he would almost ran away, since it was pretty obvious.

Potter scratched his neck in nerves. Something Daisy felt proud of, because she had made him nervous. Glad that he at least felt somewhat guilty.

"Then you must be here to see me," Potter told her in a smug tone. Daisy huffed. As if. He was the last person she wanted to see, but if she wanted to talk to Fred she couldn't avoid seeing Potter. It was a given, since the boys never left each other's side.

"Actually I came here for Fred," Daisy said while a smile formed on her face when she saw the defeated look on the boy's face. The world didn't revolve around him after all. It was time that he learned it.

"Why?" the boy asked in suspicion, but she wasn't actually planning on telling him, so she shrugged her shoulders. It was her project and her revenge plan. She was the one that made it up.

"So I could profound my undying love for him," Daisy said with a smile on her face, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked face Potter wore when she finished her sentence.


	28. Meddling

**Hi,  
>Thank you guys for being patient with me, when I don't upload every day anymore, but school is really hectic, still.<br>I can't wait for the holidays! I would like to thank** **missnightowl00, because your reviews make my day!**  
><strong>Jill<strong>

"That wasn't funny," Potter said with a guarded voice, while he looked in a stern matter at the blonde girl, that was full on laughing at this point. He called it his captain look and everyone listened to it, but the blonde girl made herself the exception, once again. Daisy realized in that moment she had laughed at the boy for the first time in her life and she couldn't make herself feel guilty about it, because she truly meant to laugh.

"It was," Daisy said, while she wiped the tears from her eyes, because she had found it really funny. By then she realized Potter would never call Fred down unless she told him the true reason why she had come down to the Quidditch field. It couldn't really hurt to let him know, she decided. He might even be a big help, since he was Fred's best friend after all. "I want to set Fred up."

"I don't think he will like that," Potter said with caution, since he didn't wanted to let the wrath of Fred come over him, since Daisy had made it clear she was mad at his best friend. He didn't know why, but the silent treatment she had given Kelly and Fred over the last couple of days hadn't gone unnoticed by the black haired guy. He had been glad her glares were directed to others besides him for a change, he wasn't complaining about that, but he still shared the same room with the boy when he was sleeping.

"I think he will, once he finds out I set him up with Kelly," Daisy said with a wink to the boy and a smile started forming on his face, since it was no secret to him his cousin did like the brunette but was to afraid to act on it. Maybe Fred hadn't been as secretive about it as he had thought to be.

"I think you are right," Potter said with the smile still on his face and Daisy found herself smiling back at the boy. It wasn't something she had thought about before hand, but she couldn't stop herself. It was weird having a secret moment with the boy she claimed to hate, but like before she couldn't make herself hate it.

Times really did change, maybe Kelly had been right in saying he wasn't as bad as she had made him out to be, but that didn't mean she could give him a chance. It just couldn't happen.

"Fred!" Potter called his best friend, since he couldn't go through with the last name calling thing she had seen most Quidditch captains do, since there would not be one, but two turning their heads if he did. "Come down here! Apparently princess Daisy isn't here for me but for you."

Daisy frowned. The moment was gone. He just had to call her a princess, the rage she usually felt when she only saw him came up, but she decided it didn't matter at the moment, because Potter had the authority to throw her off the Quidditch fields since she was interrupting his practice. It was wise to pick you battles after all and this wasn't one she was willing to pick.

She could let it rest for now. He didn't know why she hated the name, didn't know it reminded her of her mother and when she was in school she liked to forget about the woman who claimed to have raised her, but all she had done was putting a roof over her head. Her father was the one that had raised her, her mother had only tried to mould her in a perfect doll. In her own perfect princess. Too bad for her mother she had an opinion of her own.

"What is it?" Fred asked, while he kept a safe distant between himself and Daisy, using Potter as a shield, keeping his best friend between them. Daisy couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was smart of the boy to do what he did, since she was known for her spells and if she was mad at someone, she had used it before. Kelly thought all the boys she had dated were still friends with her, but there were a few she hexed, because they deserved it. Her break ups weren't always the beautiful rainbows she wanted them to be. There had been a few that wanted things to go further then she had let them be, assaulting her, because she didn't wanted do more then snogging them.

"I'm still mad at you," Daisy began her speech she had prepared since it was a 5 minute walk to the Quidditch field and it gave her the perfect time to prepare what she was going to say to the redhead. He did owe her, for making a plan to get her together with Potter and making Kelly get along with it. Kelly would do anything the boy asked her too and it was like the boy knew that. It was his fault they had been fighting in the first place. Kelly would have never thought to do such a thing on her own. She would have respected the privacy of her best friend.

"I know," Fred said with caution, while he took a step to his right, without Potter seeing him do this, since Potter was still focused on Daisy, since he knew his friend would be okay with what Daisy had decided.

"I have a condition for you and if you will agree to it, you will be forgiven," Daisy said with a smirk on her face, because she could see the boy's face paling. It was so easy to scare the guy. She wanted to have her fun before she made his day. He did after all needed to work for his forgiveness and technically she basically did him a favor by what she would be proposing to him. He could sweat it before he would hear the proposition of his life.

"What is it?" Fred asked the girl, while Daisy knew he was thinking along the lines of being a slave for a day and if she was true to herself, that idea had come up in her mind a few times, but she knew the boy would never agree to such thing and she thought it would be to cruel. Although it would be funny, but she decided to let the boy down easy since he didn't know she hated when people meddled in her life and the Potter and Weasley family was famous for meddling in people's life. Especially in meddling in their family's life. Well she would break tradition since she wasn't family, but still meddling in Fred's life. It must be a first for the family.

"Since you were so eager to meddle in _my_ life, it is only fair I get to meddle in _yours_," Daisy said with a shrug of her shoulder, like she wasn't going to alter his life completely. She was, since she was going to deliver the love of his life on a golden platter, even if he didn't know it yet.

"What are you saying?" Fred asked the girl, since it never meant anything good when girls were as cryptic as Daisy was now. He should know, since he had a lot of cousins that were cryptic when there was bad news to be delivered, his own sister was the master of being cryptic.

"I want to set you up," Daisy said with a smile on her face, she didn't expect Fred to give into her demand, because he wasn't the hopeless romantic type like Kelly was, Kelly didn't see the love of her life was right in front of her eyes. At least Fred had acknowledge his feelings even if it was only to himself.

"I don't know," Fred said, while his face was turning red and Daisy had to stop herself from laughing, because red haired people truly did became red too easy. She had made it her personal goal one day to see how many times she could make the famous prankster turn red and he did it every time she would say something embarrassment. Mostly when she had mentioned Kelly, she hadn't given it much thought at the time, since it was in the time that Kelly had dated Potter and she hadn't said her name that often in that time. It made her wonder if the two had been fighting because Fred had feelings for her best friend at that time already.

"Would it change your mind if I told you I want to set you up with Kelly and she has already agreed?" Daisy asked with a sly smile on her face. She wasn't going to tell him, that Kelly had no idea who her date was going to be, because Kelly had accepted even before she had told her who she wanted to set her up with, but she had a feeling Kelly already knew who her date was going to be. Kelly would have protested if she didn't had a slight idea.

"She did?" Fred asked full of hope and a big smile was formed on his face when Daisy nodded to his question. She wouldn't lie to the guy and she had the best interest for the both of them. A smile formed on her face to, one that reached her eye. A genuine smile that hadn't appeared on her face when they had started fighting. The restriction around her heart being lifted, since she had made amends with the people she needed the most in her life. She couldn't live without Kelly, who knew everything there was to know about her, and her best guy friend since he could always make her laugh when her mood was going south.

"She did," Daisy confirmed, even though the boy should know better than for her to lie about such thing. She never lied to him before in her life. She wouldn't be so cruel to lie to him about this, since his hope told her enough. He really did like her best friend, confirming her suspicions. She would love for her two friend to end up together, since she wouldn't have to keep her thought to herself that way, that they were perfect to each other. Kelly would be over the moon when she would find out who her date was going to be.

"Okay," Fred easily accepted the offer. He mounted his broom and went off in the air, since he didn't wanted to face the wrath of his captain. Potter didn't follow, instead he looked at her in thanks. He would help her if she asked him to help her, when the time would tell her she would need him, of that she was sure.

"Thank you," Potter told her in all honestly. She had done where he had failed, trying to set the two up, since her was friends with Kelly he didn't know where to start. Daisy was better friends with the girl and knew how to get the two of them together.

He had told his best friend to tell the girl, but he had always refused. She had accomplished what he had tried to do for years and he was thankful for the blonde girl. Daisy just shrugged her shoulders, like she often did. She just wanted her two friends to be happy and was more than happy to help them, she didn't need a thank you for it, but it was nice to receive one.

"No problem," Daisy told the boy and it was the truth. She would set the two up any day, since they deserved their happily ever after. She truly believed the two would make it through what life would throw in their way, because the best relations were based on friendship and the two already had gotten that part down. It really was no problem at all, because it gave her hope that love wasn't death. Even when she was doomed to not have it, at least she could give it to others. Maybe she had found a new mission in life, playing cupid.

"How did you get her to agree?" Potter asked curious. Daisy smiled innocently at the dark haired gut in front of her. Should she tell him that Kelly didn't know _who_ her date was going to be? It seemed fair to tell him, since he had told Fred to come down for her and he had every right to throw her off the Quidditch field.

"She only knows that I'm setting her up, but not to whom I'm setting her up," Daisy said, because she had a feeling she could be honest with the guy, without him telling his cousin. He seemed to like the fact that his two friends were going on a date and they both knew Fred would back out if he knew Kelly had no clue.

"It was a good thing you didn't tell him," Potter nodded, agreeing with her point and for once Daisy didn't hated that he agreed with her. She knew it was a good thing she hadn't told Fred how her plan really worked. Their friends would be happy in the end. Kelly would try to strangle her in the beginning when she would see what Daisy had done, but she just knew the two of them would end up together.

"Maybe I shouldn't become a Healer, I see a future as cupid," Daisy joked. She could see Potter thinking.

"That is why you are volunteering to work in the Hospital Wing," he said with understanding in his voice. Daisy smiled at the boy. She had never genuinely smiled that much around him. They could have a civil conversation with others around. "And it seems you are a seer as well." Daisy stopped the surprised expression on her face. It was weird for the two of them to joke around. It was even weirder that she didn't seemed to mind.

"Seems like I have a plan C, when Healer or cupid doesn't work out," Daisy said with a smile on her face. She looked up in the sky were the rest of the team was goofing around, clearly taking advantage of the fact their captain was preoccupied. Potter seemed to realize this too, because he looked at his team in regret. Duty called.

"I have to get back," Potter said, the regret evidence in his voice. Daisy nodded at the boy. He really did needed to get back up in the air to train his team. "It was nice talking to you."

"It was," Daisy agreed and she chuckled when she saw the surprise on his face. It had been nice to talk to him and she knew she wouldn't hesitate to ask his help for the planning of the date, since he wanted his friends together as much as she wanted. It hadn't been a complete waste of her time. Potter stepped on his broom and Daisy turned around with a smile on her face. Maybe it was too early to stop believing in miracles.


	29. Ganging up

**Hi!  
>Here is another update! Hope you like it!<br>Jill**

"It is all set," Daisy told her best friend when she had walked back to the Gryffindor tower in search for her. It seemed luck was on her side because she had found the brunette immediately curled in front of the fireplace. Kelly looked up from her book and knew what her friend was talking about, because she didn't ask what was all set. It was pretty clear since Daisy had told her what she had been doing.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Kelly asked curious. Daisy simply shook her head. If she wanted it to work, she had to let her friend be in the unknown. She had also planned that it had to happen that day, since she had told Fred who he was going on a date with and since Fred didn't know that Kelly didn't know, she couldn't expect him to keep his mouth shut.

"Just go upstairs and put on some really nice clothes," Daisy said to the girl with a smirk, since she needed the girl to stop crossing paths with Fred and the only thing that would ensure that was for Kelly to be in the dorm where Fred had no access. Kelly could deny all she wanted, but Daisy had seen the looks she had thrown Fred. The best part was that Kelly couldn't get mad at her, since she had done the same thing to her. It was a foolproof plan, unlike the plans she made when she was drunk.

Kelly looked unsure at her best friend, but Daisy just made a shoo wave with her hands. The clock was ticking because she knew Quidditch practice was almost over when she had left. Becoming friends with Roxanne was the best thing, since the schedule had been harder and harder to find. The girl had gone as far as carrying it around with her all the time, in attempt to not lose it this time. Kelly walked up the stairs, but she waited, clearly waiting for her best friend to come after her.

"I have to set everything up," Daisy told the girl, like it was obvious, but she guessed since Kelly did wait for her, it wasn't. She needed everything to be perfect, since she could the two of them ending up together. It was time to stop the denial.

"What should I wear?" Kelly asked insecure and Daisy had to stop the 'aw', that was about to leave her lips. She was glad that Kelly was trying to help and not be stubborn about it. She knew that Fred wouldn't care what she wore, as long as she was there. She could have probably worn a paper bag and he wouldn't have minded. She couldn't tell her best friend that however, it would freak her out.

"Something cute, but remember you have to feel comfortable in it," Daisy told her best friend with a smile, since she knew Kelly would never feel comfortable in something she would wear on a date. It showed too much skin for Kelly's taste, so it was a good thing she couldn't help her best friend getting ready, since there taste in clothes were different. "Now hurry up, before I find the skimpiest thing I can find." It was all a joke of course, but it made Kelly move up the stairs and could that girl walk fast when she had skimpy clothes hanging as a threat above her head.

It was just in time, because she could hear the chatter of the Gryffindor team just outside the common room. Maybe fate had been on her side for once.

"Get ready Fred," Daisy told the redhead, before she grabbed Potter's wrist and dragged him along with her. She needed his help, since the House-elves worshipped him and if she wanted to get food from the kitchen it was the best idea to get him along with her. "Your date is tonight!" She could see the excited expression on his face when she looked back at the painting that closed behind her.

"Why are you dragging me? I need a shower," Potter said, while he let himself be dragged by the girl of his dreams. Daisy looked up at the guy, looking between her eyelashes, to make her look innocent. She had stopped, because she didn't wanted to crash in anything while she would explain to Potter what she had in mind.

"I just need to get some food from the kitchen and it need to be brought up to the Astronomy tower," Daisy told him, because they both knew that she by herself would only get the food, Potter's charm would get it up in the tower. "I need the two of them separated before the date, before Fred will tell her who her date is."

A look of understanding was placed on Potter's face. It did make sense and it was true that Fred wouldn't keep his mouth shut about it, since he had have a crush on the girl for a long time. "Don't worry, I'll help you," Potter said in a reassuring way.

The house-elves were more than happy to help the son of the rescuer. It wasn't as hard as Daisy had predicted getting the house-elves to cooperate, but in her original plan Potter hadn't helped either.

"How was your date?" Daisy asked with a huge smile on her face, when she woke up Kelly after her morning jog. She had contained herself not waking up the girl before she went running. She was excited to hear all about how the date had went. She had fallen asleep while she waited for her best friend or else she would have asked all about it last night.

"I want to kill you," the muffled voice was heard from under the blankets. Daisy had anticipated this reaction, since she had put Kelly on a date with her crush, even though Kelly had never told her. She just knew. Daisy chuckled, because it only meant her suspicion had been correct.

"I know, I know," Daisy told her friend, while she waved it away, but Kelly was still buried in her blankets and couldn't see Daisy doing that. She pulled the blankets from her best friend, to see Kelly was smiling at her. "How was your date?" If Kelly was smiling at her, it couldn't have been bad.

"After I came over my shock and my muttering I wanted to kill you," Kelly said, while she gave her best friend a pointed look, like it was all her fault. Kelly had agreed to it, so it was also her own fault, not just her own. "He acted like a true gentlemen, it was actually a lot of fun."

"I want to know the details," Daisy said eager, because she had enjoyed playing cupid. She could see why Kelly had wanted to set her up with Potter, it had been fun. She just had a more adult approach than her best friend had had. She had actually set them up on a date instead of the approach her best friend had used. She could see a blush on the brunettes cheeks and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Did you guys kiss?" It was something she was the most curious about. It was difficult to not get up and start jumping up and down.

"We did," Kelly admitted, while she buried her face in the blankets, Daisy had just taken down. Daisy couldn't contain the squeal that left her lips. They were just that cute together. She awkwardly jumped up and down on her knees, since she still sat on the bed.

"Was it good?" Daisy asked curious, since she wanted to know all about it. She need to hear all the details, because it would mean her job as cupid had been a success. It also meant Kelly couldn't deny her crush any longer, since she had kissed him. Kelly would never kiss someone if she didn't like him. She was nothing like Daisy was, who liked to get through guys fast.

"It was," Kelly nodded. Daisy clapped her hands, because she had made it happen. She had made the two of them go on a date. Fred finally got the girl he wanted. It made her wonder if he had had the crush on her best friends, when Potter and she had dated and that he had have a fight with him because Potter had stolen the girl he liked. It did make sense, since Fred had never told her why the two of them had been fighting.

"Are you two together?" Daisy asked, making her wonder if she should tone down a bit, since Kelly had just woken up and she was firing question after question at the girl, but she just wanted to get some answers. She wanted her best friend to be happy.

"I don't know," Kelly asked, while she avoided the look her best friend gave her, by looking at the blankets in her lap. Her hands were holding the blankets tight in her grip. Daisy suddenly felt worried, did the date end badly? It wouldn't explain her best friend's smile she had seen earlier.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" Daisy asked in a calm tone, because the last thing she wanted was to make Kelly feel bad about it. She hadn't told the boy that it couldn't happen, did she?

"He hasn't asked me," Kelly said in a small voice and a smile broke through on Daisy's face. If that was the worst thing that had happened, than there was nothing to be worried about.

"I'm sure he will," Daisy reassured her best friend.

"Good morning," Daisy said in a cheerful voice when she saw Fred and Potter talking at the Gryffindor table, she had made the split decision not to scowl at the boy, since he had helped her just yesterday. Not that it would make them friends, but she thought it to be nice of her to at least make an effort to be nice to him for the day.

"You," Fred said in an accusing tone, "You told me she knew!" Daisy shrugged her shoulders. His finger was pointed at her in a accusing matter and if it was someone else that would have pointed at her, she would have reminded him that pointing at people was considered rude. It wouldn't matter is she did, since it was Fred she was talking to.

"I said she said agreed to go on a date, I don't recollect telling you she knew the date would be with you," Daisy said nonchalant, since she was telling the boy the truth, Potter could vouch for her, since he had heard their conversation. Daisy winked at him, before she sat down, making Kelly sit down too.

"So you have told him, but you neglected to tell me?" Kelly asked confused, but she could see the wheels turning inside her friends mind. If this was what she got when she helped her friends, them ganging up on her, she would never help them again! Daisy shrugged her shoulders once again, since she couldn't exactly say that Kelly would have refused if she had known. Fred's heart would be broken and Kelly wanted to be an item, so she thought it wise to not mention it.

"You never asked," Daisy told the brunette trying to avoid the truth. At least the whole truth, since Kelly had never asked. Fred had been more reluctant to agree, so she had to tell him, Kelly had agreed without a doubt in her mind. Well, with doubts, but unspoken doubts.

"I hate it, when you are right," Kelly hissed, she was used at winning arguments, but the girl both knew Daisy had the upper hand at the moment. Daisy looked smug, since it didn't happen often she won. It was her right to feel smug about it.

"I know," Daisy replied, with a smug smile on her face. She loved being right. "Are there going to be more dates?" Daisy looked at the shocked expression on her best friend's face, looking scared at the redhead in front of her, afraid what he was going to say. While said redhead looked lovingly at the brunette. His look told her all she needed to know, there were going to be more dates.

"Way to ruin the surprise," Fred told her in a joking matter. Daisy winked at the boy, since there was no doubt in her mind he was. "Kelly, would you do me the honor of going on a second date?"

The big smile on Kelly's face, told Daisy she had done the right thing. If there was a person that could place one of the biggest players of Hogwarts on the right path, it would be her best friend, since Kelly wouldn't put up with his crap. "Yes," Kelly said with a giggle. Daisy raised her eyebrow at her best friend. Since when did Kelly started to giggle? Maybe there were some things that she didn't know about her best friend, like the fact she started to giggle when she liked a guy.


	30. Truth

Daisy decided to give the couple there spare moment alone, when they were done with breakfast. They had a date to plan after all. This meant she was left alone with Potter at the Gryffindor table, there was an uncomfortable silence, she didn't know what she needed to say, to break the silence, but Potter obviously did, because he broke the silence first.

"I talked to Albus," Potter said to the blonde girl. Daisy looked at Potter in surprise. Since when did he tell her when he talked to Albus? Wasn't it normal for siblings to talk to each other? She had forgotten the task she had given the dark haired boy.

"Congratulations?" Daisy said to the boy in question. Why would he announce he had talked to his brother. "Were you fighting or something that you have to tell me you talked to him?"

"No, you said I had to ask Albus," Potter reminded the girl. A look of recognition crossed the girls face. It was out in the open then, he now knew why it would be bad for them to be together. Why they wouldn't have a future together.

"Do now you know," Daisy said, not knowing why the boy would tell her, since it meant his chase would come to an end now. Maybe now, they could actually started to become friends, since he would stop stalking her. It would be something new for them to try, but Potter shook his head. Daisy looked in shock at the boy. He didn't?

"He told me, that it wasn't his secret to tell," Potter said, while a groan escaped his lips. The little snake had made her plan backfire. She would have to see the look on his face when she would tell him. The little snake did learn a thing or two from his peers. The groan made a blush appear on her face since she had heard him groan for a whole different reason when he had won his Quidditch match.

"It's too bad I won't be telling you either then," Daisy told the boy in truth, since she had no intention on telling him anytime soon. He just had to know they were never going to happen. She had already told him this, multiple times.

"Is it that bad?" Potter asked the girl in genuine worry. Daisy shrugged her shoulders. It was only as bad as he made it out to be.

"Depends," Daisy answered in all truth. She wasn't ready for letting the doom of her future known to the whole school and it was bad enough that Kelly already knew, when she hadn't planned on telling others. Kelly had made her crack when she was vulnerable and she wasn't planning on being vulnerable any time soon. She hadn't even told Fred and she hadn't had a hard time in telling him the rest of her life. She would tell Fred even before she would tell Potter. Fred and her were friend where Potter and she weren't.

"On what?" Potter asked her, but she knew what he was trying to do, making her spill her secret without making her feel like she needed to do it. Many had tried before him and she had never lost her secret to any other then her best friend. She wasn't planning on doing it now.

"On what you find bad," Daisy said with a shrug of her shoulders, like it didn't really matter. A part of her was thankful the snake had protected her secret and she was going to thank him when she would see him next, but the other part of her hated that the snake hadn't told his brother the truth because it meant she would have to tell him eventually.

She wasn't going to tell him any time soon, but she had to plan to tell him somewhere in the future. She owed him to tell him that much, since she had to let him know why it would be pointless for him to follow her around like a puppy.

Even though she hated to admit it, but she had come to like his presence, since he no longer had the map to constantly follow her around and she had somewhat formed a bond with him. Not a strong enough bond to actually call him her friend, but if he kept up with the mature attitude her showed her the last couple of days where he didn't have his map, it could form into a friendship.

She would never tell him that, because she was afraid he would let his ego get in the way again, but she could genuinely smile at him now and mean it. Her smiles were no longer fake when it came to him.

"I probably wouldn't find it bad," Potter told the girl, but Daisy had a feeling he would. There was a reason that Kelly didn't like her hanging out with her childhood friend. She made no secret about it. She had known life was unfair early on in life, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"You probably would," Daisy said truthfully, because she just _knew_ he wouldn't like her secret. Deciding she was done with breakfast, she stood up. It was best if she let her words sink in. It didn't matter if he would think badly about her, because what he would come up with, it would always be better than the truth.

Daisy walked through the hallways, with no idea where she was heading. She had left Potter in the Great Hall and she wanted Kelly to have her private moment with Fred, since she deserved to have the moment. It came as a shock, when the Ravenclaw twins were heading in her direction. It was in that moment she realized she was near the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Can we talk?" Nade started the conversation. Not wasting time with useless chit-chat, but Daisy was glad the twins never bothered with that.

"Sure," Daisy agreed, nodding her head. The twins would only come find her, while she was alone, if it was important. They talked on occasion, but they never really meet, they would only talk when they would cross paths by accident, but the look in their eyes told her all she needed to know. They had been looking for her.

"It's about Amy," Joyce said, with regret in her eyes. Daisy looked at the blonde girl in front of her in shock. She had never seen the twins apart from each other so it wasn't a surprise, they tackled her together, in a figure of speech.

"We don't like to gossip-"

"As you have probably heard."

"But we would like to tell you this, before you get hurt."

"Amy isn't your friend. She is only being nice to you to get closer to the Potter and Weasley family."

The look of genuine concern was written on the twins faces. They really liked to avoid confrontation and they normally didn't spoke evil about the ones around them. They were after all known for their kindness and Daisy had never heard the twins talk about someone the way they did know. They didn't give out warnings, since they weren't concerned about someone's private life, but when they did you listened to them. They always told the truth, even if it was hard and blunt like it was now. She had no other choice but believe them.

"What did she say?" Daisy asked the twins in front of her. They had been looking for her, to tell her this, they at least could tell her what she thought was her new friend had been telling about her.

Joyce looked in question at her twin sister and Daisy could see the communication the two shared without words.

It made her think about what she had read about magical twins to be true, they could read each other's minds. Not knowing that the twins had known each other their whole lives and that one look was enough to tell what the other was thinking. It had nothing to do with reading minds, it had everything to do with having facial expressions that could tell the other what one was thinking. It seemed that they came to the conclusion to fill her in.

"She said that you weren't worth the time of the hottest guys in the school," Joyce began telling her what she had heard from her dorm mate. It wasn't often her sister and she told them what they had heard, since they were called the vault for a reason but Amy hadn't told this to the twins in person, so they had deemed it fit to tell the girl.

"She said that she wouldn't have wasted her time with you if you weren't friends with James and Fred," Nade filled in for her sister. They were outraged when they heard this, because they had have talks with the girl and her best friend when they were in the library and even though they couldn't tell they were friends, since they didn't spoke to each other often enough to label themselves as such, they did enjoy talking to the two girls.

"She did?" Daisy asked, hurt lacing he voice. Amy had been nothing but nice to her, but the evidence of it being fake stared her right in the face. She didn't even find it in herself to tell the girls that she wasn't friend with Potter, because at that point she couldn't really say they weren't. They had gotten along a lot better now than they did before.


	31. Deal, we made

**Hey!  
>Here are some of the answers you were looking for! The holiday you have all been waiting for is here!<br>There will be more Daisy/James in the next chapter.  
>Hopefully this chapter will give you some questions, I intent to include in the story.<br>Jill  
>P.S. Sorry this chapted is a week late, but I have a huge presentation and 2 huge test I couldn't fail, on monday and tuesday, I might make it up to you, to upload another chapter later this week.<strong>

A sigh escaped Daisy's lips, while she looked through the window. Kelly and her shared a compartment in the Hogwarts train. They were coming home for Christmas break, but Daisy would have rather stayed. She didn't like going home, since Hogwarts was more her home then her own had ever been. She only looked forward seeing her aunt and uncle, since she had a feeling she would be seeing more of them, then her own parents.

Her father tried to make a effort to see her in the holidays, but her mother would be glad to be rid of her, then to be in the same house as her daughter.

"Will you come visit me?" Kelly asked in a hopeful tone, but she knew the answer would be the same as it always was. Daisy let another sigh escaping her lips. She chewed on her bottom lip, since she never liked letting her best friend down. Not when they had made amends.

"You know I can't," Daisy said regretful to her best friend. Her shoulders were hanging, because she would have rather gone to her best friend then go to all the party's she sure was obligated to attend. In previous years her shoulders had began hanging in shame, but she knew Kelly understood her situation.

"It was worth the try," Kelly said to her best friend, while her arm went around her shoulder, to comfort her. Daisy smiled at the effort. Life would have been so much easier if she would have been a half blood or a muggle born. It would also have been easier to have been the child of her aunt and uncle.

"I wish I could," Daisy admitted to her best friend and they both knew that it was the complete truth. Daisy didn't like to come across as a spoiled brat, because it was as far from the truth as it could get. The train had stopped at the station and Daisy was reluctant to stand up, but knew she had the face the music at some point.

"We will write," Kelly said with a smile on her face, because it was the one thing her parents –her mother- couldn't stop her from doing. "Don't worry before you know it, you are back on the train."

"Promise?" Daisy asked in a childish voice, because in the moment she felt like a small child, instead of the almost adult she truly was. Kelly smiled at her best friend, but it didn't reach her eyes, like her smiles used to do.

"I promise," Kelly told her best friend, but they both knew it was a lie. The holiday would be hell. They excited the train and Daisy was surprised to see the woman she shared most of her looks standing at the station.

Daphne grabbed her daughters hand, not giving her a chance to say goodbye to her friend and dragged her away. A smile was set on her face, but Daisy could tell it wasn't real. Daphne was never happy to see her. It was all reputation she needed to uphold. "We need to talk."

Daisy's heart sank in her stomach. Those words were never shared with good news. She was in trouble and she hadn't even set foot in her house. The two weeks that would follow, were going to be hell, just like she had predicted. Kelly's effort to reassure her had been in vain.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Tobias asked the blonde girl, while taking advantage they had the yard for themselves. It was a good thing there were heating charms in the garden or else Daisy would have frozen to death in her dress. Daisy nodded to her childhood friend. She had made him a promise and she had no plans to back out.

"Mother told me the engagement will be announced during the summer," Daisy told the boy with a small smile on her face, because she had have doubts, but she had promised him and she wouldn't let him down. Who else could he turn to when she would decline?

"I've heard," the boy said in front of her and he looked at her unsure. He looked like the vulnerable boy she had seen in her childhood when she had played with him when they were younger. Life wasn't difficult back then. She had only agreed to come to the party because she had known Tobias would have been left out otherwise. The snake didn't actually interact with his peers, he only tolerated her presence.

"You know the deal we made," Daisy told the boy in a reassuring tone. She wasn't planning on backing out, because she couldn't let herself live with the guilt she would have felt if she did. His secret would come out if she did and she knew the boy wasn't ready for it to come out. "I get to have my crazy years in Hogwarts and then I will settle down with you after." They had made the deal in their third year when they had discovered they were promised to each other by their parents. It was also the year where Tobias had told her his secret.

It was the year she had started to rebel against her mother and she had wanted to rebel against the arranged marriage when she had learned about it, but Tobias' secret had let her to accept it. It was the only way she could protect the boy she loved –like a brother, but she still loved him- and it would protect her from someone that might be abusive.

Her mother would set her up with someone else, would she had declined, there was no doubt in her mind that she would. She had been grateful, to some extent, her mother had chosen someone that she was close to. She had the feeling her father had have a say in it, or else it would have been someone worse, since the Zabini family were family friends, but not the high rank her mother liked to marry into.

"I know," Tobias answered the girl, since he could clearly remember the deal they had made and the relieve he had felt when the girl had proposed the deal to him. He had immediately agreed to it, since it was more than he had expected. They both knew they wouldn't go back on their word, since they had known each other when the other was still in diapers. It could have been considered a curse, but in that moment they had made the deal if had been an blessing for the boy since he knew the blonde girl would never betray his secret. She believed in keeping secrets, since she always told others that wanted to know it wasn't hers to tell. She practically lived by that philosophy. She expected others to keep her secrets and there for wouldn't think about telling someone else's secret.

Kelly knew Daisy was to be married to the Zabini boy –she clearly disapproved of it- but she didn't know _why_ Daisy felt obligated to do it, since she would be an adult when they would marry, her mother couldn't do anything about it.

Daisy had simply told her it was a pureblood thing and made clear she wasn't going to tell her anything more on the matter. It wasn't her secret to tell, she had told Kelly when she had told her best friend she hadn't understand.

"Why are you kids outside?" said a voice, interrupting the two in their talk. Daisy turned around to look in her father's face. She didn't correct him to say they hadn't been kids, they hadn't been in a long time. For her father she was still daddy's little girl, but she had grown up, when her mother had rejected her in her first year. She liked her father to believe she was still a kid, since he protected her from her mother most of the time. He was her own hero.

"We will come inside, father," Daisy answered her dad, not forgetting the etiquette that was drilled into her when she was still a little girl. It wasn't his fault they were an dysfunctional family. He did his best to protect her from the evils that lay outside in the real world. Having no clue, she had seen them. She had made him believe she was naïve to them. "We were just talking." She had to reassure her father she was fine, even when she was far from fine.

"Your mother is looking for you," David Rosier told his daughter. Daisy put a smile on her face, letting him know it didn't matter. Her mother probably wanted to complain again about her, since she could do nothing right in her eyes. Her father didn't know she complained about her daughter all the time. She was smart enough to not do it when her father could hear her.

"I will look for her, father," Daisy told her father, before she waved to Tobias and made her way back inside. She wasn't in the mood to look for her mother, but she knew she had too. Her mother would complain to her dad if she wouldn't and he had told her. She went looking for the bright blonde hair her mother had, the same hair she had inherited from her. She was almost an exact duplicate of her, but she had her father's nose. She shared most of her personality with her father too, something her mother didn't like.

When she spotted the blonde hair that could only mean the Malfoy family or her mother, she pushed through the crowd to reach the person. When she came close, she could see her mother talking to her sister, she knew her mother wouldn't talk bad about her when her little sister was in hearing distant and it was in that moment she decided to cross over. She would use her aunt as an shield any time she could, she knew her aunt didn't mind. Her aunt acted more of an mother to her, than her actually mother did after all.

"Mother," Daisy said, to announce her presence. She could only talk to her mother after spoken to after all. It was a sign to respect your elders and even thought she didn't respected her mother, she pretended she did. They were in a public place and even her father couldn't rescue her if she was blatantly disrespect her mother at a place like this.

"Daisy," Daphne Rosier née Greengrass said with a smile on her face, but Daisy could tell the smile was fake. She had known her mother for all her life after all. Her mother's eyes looked in rage in the blue calm eyes of her own. It was her cue, she was allowed to talk to her mother.

"Father told me you were looking for me," Daisy told her, while she refused to look the woman who had given birth to her in the eye. She stood up straight so her mother couldn't say anything about her posture. It wouldn't matter, she dodges the bullet this time, but she knew she would get to hear all the things she had done 'wrong' when they were to come home.

"I did," Daphne said with warmth in her voice, like she was glad she had found her daughter. Daisy hadn't acknowledge her mother as mom in her head somewhere in her first year. It was either the woman who had given birth to her or Daphne, since that was her name. Daphne often acted like she was a queen and had there for names her daughter a princess countless times. "It is rude to not show yourself when at a party." A fake giggle escaped Daphne's lips and Daisy stopped herself from frowning at the sound.

"Forgive me, mother," Daisy told her older duplicate. She knew it was best to follow Daphne's orders so she wouldn't hear the complaints she might have later on. If she behaved like she was a well respected young woman, Daphne let her off the hook. "I was outside, talking to Tobias Zabini."

Daphne nodded, since there was nothing she could do about that. It was recommended to talk to your future husband after all. "Next time, let me know," Daphne said in a voice, that made it seem like she was concerned for the whereabouts of her daughter. Daisy nodded, but both women knew she wouldn't tell her where she went, since Daisy didn't like her mother to tell her where she went every time she went away and Daphne because she simply didn't care where her daughter was, only when she wanted to complain. It was her favorite activity after all.

"If it isn't my cousin," the voice from Scorpius sounded behind Daisy and Daisy didn't needed to think twice about taking the excuse to get away.

"Excuse me mother," Daisy muttered, before she made her quick escape. She could always count on her favorite cousin – or as Scorpius kept reminding her, her _only_ cousin- to help her escape. It almost made her want to connect with her cousin more on school grounds but their reputation wouldn't allow it, since she was a lion and he was a snake and they were supposed to be mortal enemies.

What she saw when she found her cousin made her heart drop in her stomach. There was a boy standing next to Scorpius with black, unruly hair, looking like an exact replica of the boy she despised. Expect his eyes were green and not the brown eyes that looked at her every day looking at her every action. It was Albus Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked, before she realized she was at a pureblood party and her mother would bite her ear off if she got word about her being blunt. So she was quick to add. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Mother told me I could bring a friend, since it would be dull and now I at least have someone to talk to," Scorpius answered for his best friend. Daisy looked back and forth between the two boys, glad her suspicion of the rest of his family being here. Scorpius would have told her, since he knew what she had been implying. Daisy nodded at her cousin before the first real smile that evening crossed her face.

"You, my dear cousin, are a life saver," she told the blonde boy with affection, since he had seen first handed how cruel his aunt could be to his niece. He was the younger of the two, but he had promised to protect her from Daphne where he could. He shared the same dislike she had towards the woman.

"Have you told James yet?" Albus asked the blonde girl, for the first time letting the two cousins know he was still present. Daisy shrugged her shoulders, but quickly looked around after doing so, to make sure no one saw her doing it.

"I don't see, why," Daisy told the younger Potter boy, since she still believed he didn't have a right to know, but his younger brother obviously believed otherwise. She wasn't interested to know his reasons, but she had a feeling she would have to hear it, since the other option would be to go back to her mother. There was not a change she would do that.


	32. Tricked

**Hi!  
>The second upload this week, to make it up to you guys (and because I have been in my writing mood haha).<br>I hope this chapter makes up the lack of update last week (since both are longer then the usual).  
>Jill<br>P.S. I have stated, while uploading this chapter earlier (a few minutes ago) I would upload the adult scene, but I have just read it is forbidden to post chapters like that, so therefor, I will not upload it.  
><strong>

"Could you help us with our History essay?" Scorpius asked Daisy, as soon as she came over, since she grabbed every excuse to leave the house. Daisy raised her eyebrows. Her cousin normally didn't ask her help for assignments, since he did do good on those by himself.

"Us?" Daisy asked, instead. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him when he she would ask him why would ask for help. Not that is mattered, since she liked the fact her cousin needed her help. He rarely asked for it, so it was nice she could do something for him for a change. Even when he told her she had enough going on in her life without having to help him. He had it easy, he would always tell her, but he was still her cousin and she would do anything for him.

"Yes, Albus and me," Scorpius clarified. Daisy nodded, she would love to help him on his essay, since he was one of the few that know she was smart, he looked through her disguise to lure boys in. Probably because they were family and they would never look at each other that way.

"Sure, squirt, I will help you," Daisy said with an affectionate smile, adopting the nickname she called her cousin when they were younger. He had been smaller then her, but he had outgrown her, it didn't bother her letting the nickname drop. Scorpius never corrected her anyway, making her believe he liked the nickname coming from her.

"Thanks, it is about the Golden Trio," he told his niece. Daisy raised her eyebrow. It was the last thing she would have thought the two needed her help with, since Albus' father was part of the Golden Trio and his aunt and uncle were too.

"Not to be rude or anything," Daisy started and she regretted opening her mouth, but since she had already started she continued, "but why would you two need help with that when Albus is family with them?"

A sigh escaped the blondes lips. Daisy knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of the boy, but it surprised her even more when she did. "Albus asked his father, but since he and his brother are fighting he told him to ask James, since he had already done the essay the year before." Daisy frowned. She didn't understand siblings fighting, since she didn't have a sibling to fight with, but Scorpius made it seem like it was a regular thing between the two.

"Why are they fighting?" Daisy asked confused. It was a safe topic to ask about, because she probably wouldn't get the information on why Potter wouldn't want to help his brother. Her parents also weren't very involved in her life, only when it came down to their reputation. Her father did try, but he didn't succeeded well in being concerned. When she was home it was like living with two strangers, so it wasn't a surprise when she grabbed every excuse to leave. It was Scorpius parents that were better at it then her own parents. If she wanted advice they were the first persons that came up in her mind to go to.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable answering her question and Daisy almost told him to let it drop and tell him she would help them, when he told her. "They are fighting about you," he told his niece with honesty in his voice. This made Daisy even more confused. Why would the brothers be having a fight because of her? It didn't make any sense.

"I am probably going to regret asking, but why are they fighting about me?" Daisy asked with a sigh. Scorpius looked at his feet, refusing to meet her gaze. It made Daisy wonder how bad it was. She hadn't had a fight with Potter in a while and if she was perfectly honest, she actually had to admit she liked it. She could see them becoming friends, not as close as she was to Kelly or Fred, but she didn't hate him like she did in the beginning of the year.

"Albus told his mother about how James had been stalking you," Scorpius said in a whisper and if Daisy hadn't been standing in front of him, she wouldn't have heard him say it. So Albus had told his parents what he had promised to a couple of months back. She could remember the talk she had with the fifth year when she had given the map to him. Knowing she wouldn't use it, but not willing to give it back to its owner.

"He only told the truth," Daisy said, because in her mind she couldn't understand why he would be mad at his younger brother for that. Scorpius shook his head like she missed the big picture and maybe she did.

"His mother went ballistic," Scorpius told her, but his tone made her understand this wasn't going to leave the room, since it wasn't his place to tell her all this. This made Daisy go back to her first year when she had cared about what Daphne had thought of her. She had felt awful. Maybe she should have told Albus to not say anything, but at the time she had been pissed at the boy and hadn't cared less.

"Don't worry, I will help you," Daisy said with a reassuring smile on her face, since it had been a while she got a chance to hang out with her cousin and not being at a party. At her words, Scorpius looked up meeting her blue eyes in hope. She could still see worry in his grey ones, making her think there was more to it than she had bargained for.

"You are one sneaky snake," Daisy told her cousin, when she let go of the arm of her aunt. They were standing for a house that looked like it didn't collapse with the help of magic and had several floors on it, that didn't look like they belonged. Daisy couldn't help but have warm feelings towards it, no matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't hear the end of it if Daphne was to ever find out.

"If I told you, helping would mean in their house, you wouldn't have come," Scorpius said with a sly smile on his face. Daisy let out a deep sigh, hearing her aunt apparate. Her sneaky cousin had probably planned the whole thing before, because her aunt was her only escape. There was no going back at this point.

"This is where he lives?" Daisy asked, because she could hear the commotion from where she was standing and it sounded like there were more than five people in the house. There was just no way there were only five people inside the house. Scorpius shook his head and Daisy raised her eyebrow. Than where were they?

"This is his grandparents house," Scorpius told his niece, before he walked to the front door and could hear her complaints knocked on the door. Daisy swore under her breath before she stand next to her cousin. He had tricked her. That was the last time she would help him, but deep down she knew when he would ask her to help next time her answer would still be a yes. He was one of the few family members she actually liked.

"Just a minute!" a voice screamed from the inside and Daisy waited patiently, not daring to complain to her cousin, fear of someone hearing her. She would have felt insulted of she would have heard someone hearing that they didn't wanted to be here.

A elderly woman opened the door a few grey hairs in her red hair showing. She just screamed motherly love and Daisy shifted uncomfortable on her feet. She liked aunt Astoria like it was her own mother, since Daphne didn't do her job, but she had never seen a woman before in her life that seemed to scream mother figure like her.

"Sorry for interrupting," Daisy began to apologize, but the woman had already thrown her arms around Scorpius that returned the hug. Daisy looked away, like she interrupted an intimate moment. She was used raising herself on her own and wasn't comfortable when people were genuinely nice like the woman in front of her.

"We're not interrupting," Scorpius told his niece, making her look at the two of them again. She was relieved the hug was over, but her body went rigid when the woman had thrown her arms around hers, like she was meeting someone she was close to. She looked at her cousin in shock, but he shrugged his shoulders. It was a habit of hers, he had picked up on. Awkwardly Daisy put her arms around the woman and patted her back two times before she let go.

"I'm Molly Weasley, the grandmother of Albus," the woman said with a smile on her face, when she had let the blonde girl go. Daisy extended her hand, to properly introduce herself and to avoid another hug.

"I'm Daisy Rosier," she told Mrs. Weasley, the woman took her hand and shook it, while there was an exited glint in her eyes. It was like the woman knew something she didn't, but that was absurd because she had just met the woman.

"You wouldn't be in James' year by chance, would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked the girl and Daisy looked at the woman in confusion. What had Potter to do with it?

"I am," Daisy said. She didn't know why someone would ask that, unless he had talked about her, but she couldn't understand why he would do that.

"Is Albus outside?" Scorpius asked, interrupting the burning questions, he knew the woman still had. Knowing Daisy wouldn't appreciate it. The woman nodded her head and stepped aside, so the two could come in. Scorpius lead the way, since he knew better where to go to then Daisy would.

Daisy didn't looked at the details of the house, since Scorpius walked quickly through the house, knowing his way. She wasn't planning on losing her brother and before she knew it they were in the garden where the whole family seemed to be.

A sea of redheads greeted her sight. She wasn't prepared to meet that many people, since she had prepared to give Scorpius and his best friend a lesson in the adventures of the Golden Trio. She hadn't planned in introducing herself to that many new people and she felt out of place, where Scorpius seemed to be right at home.

Scorpius seemed to find his best friend quicker than his cousin could and walked over to the dark haired guy and Daisy was quick to follow.

"Albus, I brought reinforcement," Scorpius said with a laugh on his face. Daisy was glad that Albus was talking to Fred, at least one person she knew in the crowd of people. She gave her friend a smile, while he looked shocked to see her. A chuckle escaped her lips. She hadn't thought to see him in the Holiday either and she wrapped her cloak around her tighter, since the wind had decided to pick up.

"Didn't think he actually could get you to come," Fred greeted the blonde girl, while Daisy shrugged her shoulders. He wouldn't have if she knew this was where she was getting herself into.

"The little snake tricked me," Daisy told him in a sour tone, but she couldn't let the affection she felt for her cousin stay hidden. Fred laughed at her misfortune, before he clapped Scorpius on his shoulder like they were mates.

"Well played," he told her cousin, before he went away, leaving the three of them alone. Daisy sent her friend a glare to his back, but soon found he wouldn't look back to receive it.

"Tell me what you don't understand so I can help," Daisy told the two friends with a smile on her face, since she had better things to do than waste her energy on being angry with her cousin. The sly grin was back on her cousins face and Daisy groaned. She knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. Years of experience had taught her that. Normally she would have asked what it was he wanted but she didn't wanted to know the answer.

"We had the idea," Scorpius started, but with a angry glare from his best friend, he corrected himself. "_I_ had the idea, that this would have been the perfect timing for the two brother to make up." Daisy raised her eyebrow. Why were they here when the brothers would make up anyway? It seemed they didn't need help with their essay at all, it seemed like she was here for nothing. It helped getting her out of the house, but it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Why am I here, when they are putting their differences aside?" Daisy asked, but she could hear the chuckle escaping the blonde boy's lips. It wasn't meant to be funny, it was a serious question! He shouldn't be laughing at her, it was rude.

"You are here to _help_," Scorpius said slow and calm to his niece.

"Help with _what_?" Daisy said, before she recognized what her cousin meant. The recognition crossed her face. She glared at her cousin and his best friend. She should have seen it coming when her cousin had told her that Albus and his brother were fighting because of her. "No, I'm not going to talk to Potter. No way."

"Please, it is kind of your fault they are fighting since you gave the map to Albus," Scorpius pleaded with his niece, Daisy looked with a big question mark on her face at her cousin. Were they fighting about the map she had given to the Slytherin boy? Fred had told her he would give the blame to her since he had said she could do no wrong in Potter's eye. Why were the two boys fighting about it then?

"I don't understand," Daisy said, while she looked at the dark haired boy, since he could provide her with the answer in a much better way than Scorpius could. Unless Potter thought that the map still belonged to him, she didn't understand why they would be fighting.

"James doesn't know you gave the map to me," Albus said, while he looked at the ground. Daisy sighed, so she had hit the nail where it belonged. They were fighting because he thought his little brother had stolen the map, but he had only promised to not give it back to him under her orders.

"Where is he?" Daisy asked him, accepting her defeat. She only did it for her cousin, because she couldn't care less if Potter was fighting with his brother, she only did it for the two boys in front of her, because she did feel sympathy for the youngest Potter boy.


End file.
